Resonance
by AyaxRoses
Summary: Fubuki finds himself struggling with the idea of believing in himself. He's lost all connection with his best friend, and hope for his Bey Club. The idea of being "wilted flower" brings him down. Thankfully, a silver lining remains with the connection he shares with his mentor. Will Shu be able to pick up the pieces, mending his heart? Shu x Fubuki- Shounen-Ai. Boys Love. Rare Pair


_Shu Kurenai x Fubuki Sumie_

**Resonance**

* * *

_Fubuki, The sun has set upon your career._

Had it truly come to that? Why was it his friend couldn't even face him seriously? Did all those endless hours training in Beigoma truly mean nothing?

All Fubuki could do was work harder, train more, and hopefully begin to break through whatever was going on with his best friend.

_Your flower began to wilt long ago._

Those words and the actions taken by who was meant to be his closest friend shook the blond to the core.

A stillness coursed through the blond's veins as the brightly lit numbers revealed the results. The match was called.

"Things went over exactly as I said, all that bravado and this battle was as meaningless to me as any other," the cold words formed from the lips of who appeared to be his dear friend.

Finally, he could move. Only, the first sensation was a swift gust of pain that shattered the captain from within. HIs eyes began to waver.

"Your flower has already begun to wither," he spoke with an eerily vein smile. "Just accept it."

He fell to his knees, right beside the stadium, as his mind replayed the words over and over again. The memories of being a 'golden pair' alongside his childhood friend became tainted. The hope and passion of the fight were beginning to gray. Time seemed to slow, before coming to a stop around him, he certainly heard words from the referee, but they hadn't translated. The coldness of the concrete ground flooded towards his skin.

Suoh had defeated him; the shattered bey was proof of that. The rift between himself and his once closest ally only continued to grow, tearing them further and further apart.

Being calm and collected was something he prided himself in. He was Fubuki Sumie after all. Yet, the raging emotions storming through the blond's core were another story.

He could accept, defeat and loss. He had several times and every time he had grown. His mentor had shown him the path.

Yet, all he could see and feel in that moment was a failure. The loss of the battle, and the loss of a dear friend.

Deep red eyes fogged up before he could even concentrate enough to pick up his burst Beyblade and make his leave.

* * *

_Strength_

He needed more and more of it. He craved it like the air he breathed. Something his kind-hearted mentor had warned him of, something regarding his own "personal struggle", in the past. Fubuki found himself in disbelief. Shu Kurenai being anything less than an angel seemed about as probable as gaining his friendship back with Suoh.

"Suoh," the blond calmly called out. He stepped cautiously behind the focused male. The white-haired male's gaze lingered over the stadium and only that. Still, the blond wouldn't give up. "I know I lost our match, but still. I want you to win the tournament. As bey club captain I'll help you how I can," he promised, taking the bit of pride he could in his well-earned title. He paused, looking over his friend in hopes of gaining a second worth of attention.

"Maybe, I could give you some pointers...so what do you say?" Fubuki asked with a hopeful glint across his eyes.

"I decline," the white-haired male added coldly.

"But why?" Fubuki's eyes widened a fraction.

"Because, there's nothing I can learn from you," his friend replied coldly.

The eye often cloaked by a veil of white seemed to radiate with a tense glow of red. His lips pursed into a sour scowl. And the small glint of hope in the blond's eyes burned out. "This pathetic Fubuki, you keep desperately clinging to your role as team captain. How unseemingly." he spat the words and shifted his gaze up and down the blond.

The blond gasped softly at the weight beneath those words. He could only watch as his friend knelt to collect his bey and arise. His tone never lightened. "The truth is you're a flower waiting to wilt."

The blond felt his lips parted without a word to retort.

"What right have you to take pride in being captain? As someone who has beaten you I can safely say those days are behind you..." he finished only to turn away completely, not a glance spared.

Red eyes shivered through the flurry of cold words. This was a far cry from the childhood friend he remained so fond of. The other man's eyes grew dark.

"Suoh," Fubuki bit inside of his cheek. His eyes shivered before he turned on his heel and made his own exit.

* * *

_Once More Again_

Regardless of Suoh's actions, somewhere in there was the childhood friend the blond knew and loved. Somewhere.

He breathed a sigh before approaching the elder gentlemen standing before the rather elegant Japanese style home.

"Ah, it has been some time Fubuki. It's a pleasant surprise to see you here again." the elder male smiled with a fond tone of familiarity.

Fubuki bowed his head politely. "I can assure you the pleasure is all mine. Is it possible to talk with Suoh now?"

The male smiled, seemingly oblivious to any discourse between the two younger males. His tone came out light and airy. "Yes, I'm sure he would love to see his friend again."

The blond bit the inside of his cheek, "Right…" He hushed out. The blond followed the cheerful butler throughout the side of the house and towards the elegant flower garden.

"Master Fubuki Sumie is here to see you," the elder man added politely, his smile entirely too cheerful to have suspected any changes in Suoh. That or he hid it scarily well.

The two boys stood several feet away from each other. At least the white-haired male met his captain's eyes.

The blond breathed out softly before he held the other male's gaze firmly. "Suoh, I'm here because I need a favor."

"A favor you say?"

"I know I lost against you, but.." he paused, looking over his friend for a hint of something. "You're still my teammate, that hasn't changed." No matter how he was acting now, this was still Suoh.

The white-haired male turned his head away. "Nonsense,"

"Just listen for a sec!" Fubuki pleaded, with aggravation spewing through his words.

The wind rustled through the garden cooly, as the other male's voice lowered. "What a miserable sight you are…" He cursed out coldly.

"Suoh…" Fubuki gasped out softly. Red eyes began to shiver to look at the exposed eye before him. "I want you to be the new captain-"

"That's absurd."

"What?"

"I have no interest in such ludicrous concepts as 'captain' or teammate," he spat out the very titles like a poison, His lips curved into a deep scowl, "And now that I've beaten you, there's nothing more for me to gain staying in the bey club."

The former captain grit his teeth. His eyes darkened as he continued to hope for some sign of his old friend. And yet...

"Leave," Suoh insisted, turning his back on the one person who had yet to give up on him.

"Suoh-" the blond tired again.

"You're far too fragile..." he repeated himself firmly, not bothering to look back. Any signs of hope curved into a broken, downward curve upon the blond's lips.

The blond fought off the rage of emotions pent inside him. He clutched onto the fabric against his chest and swiftly turned and left. He was running out of options.

"Hm?" red eyes cast down towards the feeling of a phone's vibration from his side. He reached and grasped for his phone. Unlocking it revealed the sender's name, and sent a pleasant shiver through his core.

_Kurenai Shu: Just checking in on my top pupil. Is everything alright with you? I know you've had a rough couple of days since the tournament began. GIve me a call back when you can._

The captain fought the tinge of pink threatening to spread across his cheeks. The despairing ache from Suoh's words seemed to lessen, bit by bit, and word by word.

His cheeks were aching by how far his lips wanted to stretch. That was right...He wasn't alone in this. It wasn't just Suoh, and it wasn't just with Shu. There were so many people who left an impact on him. Those who believed in him as a captain, and those who pushed him to become the best he could be. Even if things weren't ideal now he would remain strong. Shu had that unwavering faith in him, and he'd extend that towards his allies.

So even if the feeling of camaraderie was only on his side, Suoh was his teammate. He would support him the best he could, and watch his match until the end. _I'll cheer for you until the end._

* * *

_Pride_

Just how much of it did he have to swallow before he could finally, make a breakthrough?

He was out of options. Inviting...no asking perhaps the most arrogant blader since Lui Shirasagijo.

"Fubuki," Aiger voiced. the fired up red-head turned away from whatever squabble he was having with Ranjiro. The pursed lips and almost hollow void in the Captain's eyes sent a clear warning something was wrong.

Beigoma's captain looked between the spiky red-head and the tall blond and leaned his head forward. "Aiger, I need to talk to you, alone." He proposed, solemnly with a distance glint in his eyes. He pleaded towards the shorter male.

Aiger gave a look towards the taller blond and whispered something to him. With a shrug, Ranjiro cheekily replied something about this being "news" to him, as Fubuki seemed more interested in "_certain guys in America_."

Fubuki flushed for a moment and cleared his throat. He glared icily towards Ranjiro. "it's nothing like that," he defended himself with a scowl. Ranjiro smirked haughtily, with a clear gleam of amusement in his eyes. Fubuki would deal with that later.

Aiger seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, and visibly relaxed. He attempted a denial, "I knew that" he huffed out and followed after the club captain.

The two walked a short distance away towards the outskirts of a nearby park. Fubuki glanced around ensuring there were not certain spiky haired idiots eavesdropping.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Aiger looked around expectantly, a bit bored judging from the way he kept looking back towards the local beystadiums and the kids practicing. It figured.

"Please, join the Bey club," Fubuki requested firmly, with his red gaze firmly looking onto the green eyes before him.

The shorter boy seemed less than enthused with a frown forming on his face. "Huh? Why would I want to do that?"

"If you were to join the Bey Club, I'm sure it would become a lot stronger."

Aiger grinned cheekily at the statement. "Well, I'm sure it would. I'm the strongest blader there ever was…" He readily agreed, not entirely missing the intensity behind those dark red eyes. "...but why are you asking?"

Fubuki's eyes seemed to darken and lock right onto the shorter boy. "It's simple I want the Bey Club to be stronger than it ever was before." He proclaimed as his lips pursed tightly."

Aiger's eyes widened briefly at the request. He huffed, as they stilled. So that was all? "Well, no thanks!"

"But Aiger-" Fubuki began that ache from Suoh's refusal seemed to return ten-fold at hearing those words.

A fire kindled back into Aiger's eyes as he followed up quickly. His index finger extended towards the blond. "Look, I only came to the academy because you were here," he proclaimed, irritation twitching through his eyebrows. He pointed back at his self. "This has all been about _me_ getting stronger," he broke out, before turning away from the blond. His eyes narrowed, "That means I don't have time to make your Bey Club stronger, got it?" His refusal came out quickly and harsh, much like a perfected burst finish.

Aiger finished haughtily. It's not as though strength was a foreign concept to the captain. It was entirely like Aiger to say that. Yet, the blond shivered. It seems he wasn't about to get help for his team, by asking. Suoh's words of his 'pathetic' behavior rang through his ears. "No, Suoh is still different," Fubuki reasoned with himself before turning his gaze away from the retreating hot-headed boy. There was something in his eyes that showed he meant no malice towards Fubuki or his abilities. Aiger needed to focus on himself

It was time Fubuki did the same.

* * *

_Hope lies beyond_

Pulling his arm back, perhaps a bit too sharply, the blond pulled the ripcord and unleashed his bey into the stadium. He watched diligently as his precious Forneus spun around the stadium, from within the center, and his mind fathomed the outcomes and strategies that could have changed the previous battle.

Surely, on his own, it seemed fine. Yet, to beat those like Aiger and Suoh...he needed more. He needed to push himself enough to truly make a change.

Perhaps, staying in the same environment had caused his decline. He finally, took a seat on the bench, gazing longingly at the used stadium. He reached for a soft green towel beside himself. He brushed the fabric against his cheek.

Surely, someone as renowned as Shu Kurenai wouldn't just be at the ready to answer him at the ready. Not every time he had a worry. Yet, something about calling his mentor soothed his nerves. He wanted to curse himself for how easily a smile fell over his lips, even if it would fade shortly after.

Shu was incredible. He had the power to change, and change those around him.

Still...he couldn't just bother him...so it was a step. He scrolled through the list of contacts and shortly found _Kurenai Shu_, starred at the very top.

He could call but… Fubuki bit inside his cheek. He didn't know if he could handle a voicemail now with everything flowing through him. A step...and a text.

"Hey, Shu, no-that's not right…" Fubuki silently cursed himself for the casual tone. It's not as though he was some childhood friend. "Shu Kurenai I wish to-" he voiced his texts aloud. Way too formal.

_Shu, I've been meaning to catch up with you. I've had a lot to think about since the tournament, as you may have seen. Would you mind if I talked with you?_

"Well, it has to do…" the blond hummed out before and pressing the power button down. He swapped his phone for his Beyblade, looking over it carefully. Perhaps, he needed a stronger connection-like that of Shu and even...Valt Aoi.

_Briiiiing_.

The soft sound muffled through Fubuki's pocket. He blinked. This soon. Shuu wouldn't have started school yet, but it would still be rather late in New York, wouldn't it?

"Did I wake him up?" The captain slapped the palm of his hand and slid it down his face. Of course, his mind had been so full of what to say to his mentor...not that it meant anything particularly special...And he didn't even consider their time difference. He really needed to think this through.

_I saw the tournament. I'm sorry to see what happened, but I know you did your best. I'm proud of you. How are you feeling about it all? I'm sure it's a lot to take in._

Fondness laced a gleam within the blond's softened red eyes. His smile seemed to take residence now over the previous doubts. Several dots moved at the bottom of the screen, and before he could even respond. He swallowed, visibly.

The next reply appeared upon the screen. _I never once found myself minding when I get to talk with you, Fubuki._

A shiver coursed through every nerve and the blond felt the dryness in his throat return. How was he supposed to respond to that? His eyes glossed dreamily over the words, over and over again. What did he do to deserve such a caring mentor?

Still, he needed...to say something….right?

Several attempts of typing and deleting later. He ended up with something.

_Thank you, Shu. I know I could have pushed myself to do better, but I'll grow stronger from this. Thank you…_

He flustered, just how many times did he think he could say thank you. Still, he was speaking from his heart...that counted right?

_I know it must be early over there. I didn't wake you up, did I?_

Somewhere amongst the dazzling lights of New York City, Shuu Kurenai stood tall. He smiled fondly at his protege and shook his head.

_I'm in the city that never sleeps, now. That, and I rise pretty early now to train. Talking with you is no problem in the least. Quite the opposite._

Shu's coy response worked wonders on his reddened protege. His fingers shook as he moved towards a response.

The vibration followed so quickly after, the blond nearly dropped his phone.

He noted the next message.

_May I call you?_

Shu was asking him? The smile nearly melted off his face, and he only wished the nerves would follow suit.

_Of course, as long as you're sure I'm not interrupting you._

The mentor trainer laughed softly into his phone, before pressing the green phone icon.

It rang, several times, before the blond on the other end managed to properly answer. "S-shu…" he stuttered out, cursing himself silently, was that even a crack in your voice.

"Fubuki...are you alright?" Shu's eyes shimmered as he felt a pang in his chest. "I know it's been rough…"

"N-no it's not that!" Fubuki countered out quickly, which followed up with a soft melodic laugh that eased the tension left inside of him. Talking with Shu, it was something akin to breathing. Surely…

"Really?" Shu voiced with a mix of disbelief and worry. "But, regardless of the results, I could see you connecting with your bey. And I mean it, I'm proud of you, Fubuki."

Just, how did he managed to speak so easily and say things like that? Fubuki took a deep and shuddering breath. There was certainly emotion lying underneath whatever this _other feeling _had been. "Thank you, but...I can't help but still feel disappointed."

"I see," Shu responded calmly. It could have been a trick of the mind, as the lightest trail of what felt like laughter breathed against the blond's ear.

Fubuki pushed his lips together in a pout, "Shu?"

"I'm sorry, I just missed your voice," Shu professed in earnest, his lips were falling into a fond and contented smile. "It's been some time."

"Shu…" the blond breathed out, feeling that same old feeling now thundering against his chest. How would anyone respond to that? Perhaps, this was just normal of mentors...and friends. Right? They were becoming closer, and all of this had to follow. He'd grow used to it. Shaking his head and bringing himself back to reality he returned. "It has been some time, I've never been sure about what time to call you."

"_We_ can always work something out," Shu responded so easily and thundering in the blond's chest was only growing more rapidly. Thankfully his mentor returned with a light-hearted, "I know you're plenty busy yourself, between school, and training your team."

He breathed a bitter laugh, "I wonder how useful I've been..." The blond bit his lip thoughtlessly.

"Fubuki...of course, you are _irreplaceable. _I know how hard you worked to earn that position," his mentor assured so kindly.

The blond fought back the urge to allow himself to fall apart and finally, cry. It somehow felt okay...hearing his mentor speak so tenderly. "I can't say everyone feels that way...least of all, Suoh…" The blond's voice truly did break at the name, he closed his eyes softly.

"Winning isn't everything...and surely your friends know that too. You're far more than that. Fubuki, I'm sorry to hear about the Luinor Cup…" Shu prompted towards the goal of the call.

Fubuki gripped his cell phone tighter hanging his head. "I still can't wrap my brain around the fact that I lost."

A soft silence followed. Fubuki's eyes began to waver as his lips pursed tightly.

"Fubuki," Shu called out to him.

"Yes?"

"Stay strong. There's nothing for you to worry about," He assured, so earnestly and easily it through the blond through a loop. "Just keep moving forward...in fact get out of Japan and let's catch up," his mentor proposed, lips curving into a softened smile.

The words took a moment to process throughout the blond. The storm of emotions flowing through him seemed to come to halt, with his mentor's words breaking through. His fluttered his eyes opened before they widened and he gasped.

A contented smirk fell from Shuu at the reaction.

"_Shu_…" The blond's voice breathed out entirely raw and exposed. Yet, something about this was okay. He was allowed to break, to finally free these emotions. There was someone waiting at the end.

The mentor's smirk formed towards a pleased and contented smile. "I'll give you as much time as needed to think it over. You'll always be welcome here, Fubuki."

The small glimmer of hope that had been trampled over by Suoh, was beginning to reignite.

* * *

_Goodbyes_

The match was called. He showed up to support Suoh, and win or lose he promised to say goodbye. Now, his life was about him. He needed time to finally grow himself, and not watch the world around him succeed him.

With a bright and renewed energy around him, the blond met up with his friend. After a loss to Aiger, it was natural the prodigy would be frustrated. Something about seeing Suoh hunched over against the wall, with fisted hands, seemed to hurt. Even if Suoh had been far from a kind friend, as of late, Fubuki would always consider him such.

"Suoh," the blond broke the male out of his trance. He turned around towards the blond.

"What could you possibly want," he growled out the words.

"Listen to me..I'm leaving Beigoma Academy," He declared, with a lingering passion in his eyes that had been dimmed out for some time. Firmer, he declared. "I'm leaving to become stronger." There was nothing holding him back anymore. Speaking to his mentor earlier that night helped matters as well. His eyes glistened as he looked towards his friend who seemed to be brimming with his own energy and desire for strength.

They met each other's gaze in an exchange of what was hoped to be understanding.

A tense shiver rushed across the other boy's exposed eye. "Hmph," Suoh closed his eyes and turned away. " You can do whatever you want," he surmised coolly, before fully walking away from the former captain.

The soon to be former captain had no choice but to accept it. He was moving forward himself.

The doors opened up from the large silver dome. Fubuki made his exit and was met with a worried group of faces.

"Fubuki!" they seemed to call out at once.

"Please, wait," the young blue haired boy called out with his fists balled up against his cheek.

Nika, Valt's sister, and an incredibly kind friend wore her emotions vividly. Her eyes were shaking. "Did you really mean it?"

"That's right I'm heading to the U.S." For the first time, in a long time. He smiled, with a warmth of hope and freedom flowing through him. Still, seeing their faces so distraught would always affect him. The blond found irony in how much easier it was to tell his parents he was going abroad than his teammates.

Valt's brother-no... it _Toko's_ eyes threatened to water before he closed his eyes. He had more than grown into a blader in his own right, he and Nika. "What will happen to the bey club without you?" he lamented, with a frowning draining his cheeks, as his eyes seemed to waver.

The blond felt more certain, hearing that devotion and love for the club. He was leaving his club to the right person. The former captain placed his hand upon the younger boy's shoulder. "Toko, I leave it in your capable hands."

"Huh?" the younger boy's eyes widened as his mouth slightly gaped.

Fubuki smiled softly and nodded, his gaze entirely certain.

"Fubuki…" Toko's voice considerably softened, a well of emotions flowing all throughout him.

His blue eyes resolved before he nodded.

"Right, I'll do it."

A bittersweet smile fell over the blond's lips. Yet, he knew he needed this. So, he passed on the torch.

* * *

_Anxiety_

The anxiety that came with this trip never seemed to completely still. Traveling internationally and going through a crowded airport was unnerving.

The blond's hand clutched against the soft black of his shirt, as he maneuvered through the crowds of people and the seemingly endless terminal.

Now just to wait for the plane. Fubuki sighed taking an empty seat farthest from the group of travelers. Yet, as the flight came closer, having space would become more difficult.

His heart raced as he managed to find himself trapped within the crowd of travelers and tourists alike. There seemed to be a stall with a mother and her young children arguing over whether or not they were flying first class. The flustered woman ended up dragging her daughters from their seats and down the hall and towards their actual seats.

Fubuki heaved a sigh. A small beam fell over his lips as he looked towards the empty and more luxurious first class seats. His mind glossed over the scene again and again. He could hear the smile over the phone as his mentor even offered to buy him the upgraded ticket, so as to ease his overworked mind. The older boy's smooth voice insisted it was no problem, as to make the long flight over more enjoyable for his "aspiring protege." Honestly, what did he do to deserve Shu?

He pleasant thoughts were broken up by the man's voice clearing his throat behind him. The blond flushed before bowing his head and apologizing. Finally, they could get moving through the flooded runway. It seems He just needed to get on the stupid plane for a 13-hour flight, and he'd be in New York.

He took a deep breath and sat next to a pleasantly quiet older couple. Reaching into his pants pocket he fished out a green and black mp3 player. Placing, the headphones into his ears, he began to let out a soft breath. He could finally feel the tension leaving him.

Just 13 hours, and he would in New York. He would see Shu, after all this time.

"_In fact, get out of Japan, and let's catch up."_

Those words resonated like a ray of hope. The blond felt the stretch of his lips curving up to his face. He reached his hand up to cover the smile. His heart was thundering, at the thought of his mentor being so close to him. At the hopeful tone in Shu's voice that left his own heart soaring for hours after the phone call.

His cheeks felt like fire. The blond bit the inside of his cheek, a failed attempt to stop the smile from spreading. He wished to understand why his heart decided it needed to work overtime each time his mentor came to mind.

He needed to compose himself, surely. He softly closed his eyes and hummed to the tune of the song.

Certainly, if his mind lingered for too long on that subject and feeling his own heart would reach a burst finish.

He would have to deal with the emotion when he got back to Shu.

_Only 13 hours._

* * *

_Reunion_

Shu would be there. The blond glanced through the window of the plans, watching its careful descent.

They would be reunited.

His heart was, as predicted, fluttering to a full burst finish.

Among the crowds of people, the blond maneuvered his way through. He breathed out quietly, calming himself against the wave of people.

Thankfully, exiting from the gate cleared the distance from himself and the passengers. He moved to exit past the disgruntled employees at TSA and exiting. He was that much closer.

Finally, he found himself relax, shoulders lowering.

"Excuse me," a young woman's voice called out towards him.

A spike of anxiety rushed through Fubuki as he felt a hand tap onto his shoulder.

The feeling fled as he noticed it was a younger mother, all smiles, with a young boy hiding behind her leg.

She whispered something to the young boy and spoke up again. "Are you Fubuki Sumie?"

"Ah, yes, Miss, I am," the blond still flustered from the attention.

The young woman clapped her hands excitedly. "Oh good! My son is always so "Beyblade this" and "Beyblade that". And is a huge fan of yours. We watched the Luinor cup while it was live on tv!"

The blond forced out a smile. A pang stung within him at the mention of the tournament. He bit inside his cheek.

"You are so amazing!" a high pitched voice chirped out towards him. Fubuki looked over towards the boy, who quickly hid back behind his mom after the outburst.

"Thank you," He laughed softly and knelt down to see the bashful fan.

The mother simply beamed at the display. "Can he have a photo with you?"

The kid gushed out an embarrassed "Mooom," before ducking his head down.

Fubuki shook his head, "Of course," he replied earnestly, and smiled brightly.

The kid smiled shyly before walking, and nearly tripping himself, over to Fubuki. The young boy flushed with starry eyes as the blond put an arm on his shoulder and smiled.

"Now smile," the young mom called out warning a whine from her son. She brought out her phone and the two did, of course, smile for the picture.

She thanked the blond kindly before taking her son's hand. The boy shyly waved and Fubuki made his way out.

The blond smiled looking back at the family departing. A stop to collect his baggage followed, but even the small delays couldn't brush the smile off his face.

To think there were Beyblade fans out here in the states as well.

Finally, Fubuki was able to make his way towards the exit. Several families were out reconnecting and quite a few couples locked themselves into a quite passionate display.

The blond flushed, it seemed public displays of affection were quite a bit more open here. A young dark haired, Japanese girl brushed past Fubuki and rushed into the open arms of her pink haired American girlfriend. Fubuki shook his head fondly, they weren't much older than himself. It was cute.

Still, like a young couple in love they started, kissing like that, which made Fubuki turn his head away for their privacy.

Things were different here than back home but it was nice. He felt himself a bit flushed with the affection surrounding him. Thankfully the nerves from earlier on the trip were fading away.

He finally, walked further towards the platform and looked for his precious mentor. Shu had always been punctual. Red eyes glanced around the airport and past each of the families and couples exiting.

Yet, there was no sight of his mentor. The idea of being alone, within a foreign country, and in such a busy city, made him swallow. His hand clenched down over the handle of his carry on.

"Fubuki," a voice called out to him, firmly yet somehow entirely gentle.

Shu's red eyes locked onto their darker counterparts. The blond felt his feet moving with a mind of their own. Faster, than he would have preferred if his brain hadn't been entirely trampled by his heart.

"S-shu…" the blond managed to steady himself. Previous anxiety coursing through his veins eased the second his mentor's hand made contact and clasped over his shoulder.

"How was your flight?" the white-haired male asked kindly with a softness in those red eyes. Something between that look and the hand trailing down his arm left him tongue-tied. Fubuki nodded to the question.

Shu laughed at that reaction and stilled his hand on the blond's upper arm. He brushed over the area comfortingly. The blond tried not to combust on the spot. "Ah, right! it was fine," he composed himself enough.

Shu nodded at that. "I'm glad," he beamed. The very curve of his lips entranced the blond. "I'm not a fan of crowded places myself. Airports especially, but it's something you get used to," the white-haired Male flashed a private smile towards the blond. He looked towards his pupil. "And after while it's not all that bad."

Fubuki nodded. Unsure of just what was lying underneath those words. "Right.."

His mentor looked up thoughtfully, as he knelt down to sling one of Fubuki's bags over his shoulder.

The blond pupil made the unfortunate mistake of letting his eyes wander too long. Shu wasn't wearing his usual trench coat with his uniform. So his muscular arms were entirely exposed towards him along with the tightened chest muscles against the soft pink shirt. The blond swallowed and turned his head to the side. He bit inside his cheek.

A brush against the hand over his and left the blond gasping. Shu chuckled almost melodically. "You must be tired after that flight,"

"Ah, yeah. 13 whole hours," he followed up with. Shu simply laughed. Was that a joke? His brain couldn't compute it, maybe he was tired. Definitely...that was it.

"Ah, I can carry my things. No problem," Fubuki responded a bit sheepish as Shu, all too easily took all his baggage from him, so easily.

"I know, but I want to," Shu assured softly and with a bit of a teasing tone he gently added, "It's no problem, for me either."

Fubuki could only nod, and smile lopsided. This wasn't a battle he felt like winning, exhaustion may have led to it. "Well, thank you,"

Shu nodded at this, glancing over his pupil up and down. Finally, he came to a decision and switched the baggage to one side. Shu reached his hand out again and brushed it down the side of Fubuki's arm.

Softly, the older Male hushed out, "I know it's not the most comfortable here. Don't worry we will be back at _our_ place soon," Shu assured.

The blond nodded with a dazed expression. "Alright…" before all thoughts came to a swift halt. Shu's hand grasped for his own tightly. Surely, this was some odd dream sequence. The blond was likely fast asleep on the plain dreaming this up.

There was no way, thee Shu Kurenai was holding his hand. Speaking so softly...and reassuring him like that.

His cheeks flushed a deep red as he felt Shu's hand squeezing his own.

"Ah-ah S-s-Shu!"

"You alright?"

"Ah, yeah...just fine," he attempted not knowing where to look to avoid further suspicion. His gaze kept falling over their linked hands.

The sounds of "awws" and cooing came from the lesbian couple from earlier. The blond ducked his head lower.

"Everything alright?" his mentor hushed out sweetly. His breath ghosted over his cheek. The blond tinted pink.

"Just fine," he lied shakily. Shu squeezed his hand in assurance. The worst part of it was he couldn't fight the soft smile falling over his lips as he looked towards Shu and their linked hands. A steady breath escaped the blond as they finally exited the automatic doors and left outside.

The streets were decorated and flooded with cars and buildings. Yet, it was still out in the open, and away from that crowded death trap of tourists. The soft sigh earned a soft breathy laugh from his mentor.

That did something to the blond but he couldn't quite place it into words. It tightened into something in his chest.

"Glad to get out of there, I see," Shu broke the blond out of his wandering mind.

"Yeah, I can't deny that," the blond returned with his own half smile. There was something about the way the light seemed to reflect in his mentor's brighter red eyes that lured him in. Despite what questions followed, he couldn't seem to pull away for more than a hesitant second.

The white-haired male seemed to readjust his hold over their joined hands, perhaps absently as he gazed out towards the busy streets.

"I'm not exactly fond of the crowds here, but this city has its own set of charms," he trailed off. With the way his eyes shimmered, who was Fubuki to do anything but agree. He firmly nodded and swallowed whatever dryness was swelling up in his throat.

"And the fact the Raging Bulls' are here helps a bit too," his mentor joked softly. There was something elegant about the way his long bangs fell over his face, as he tilted his head to the side. He blinked looking towards his pupil expectantly.

Oh, right. Responding would make it seem more like he was following. "Ah, that is true…" the blond responded with an audible gulp. It seemed he couldn't finally turn his gaze away, and calm his voice. More smoothly he continued, "I really need to get stronger, especially after, well you know…" A darker shade of red overtook the blond's eyes.

"I know it's…." Shu hummed out for a word, his eyes glancing around towards the cars pulling up on the curb. "Frustrating," he settled, "But right now you need to keep on moving ahead. You'll continue to grow stronger. In beyblading of course...but right now you have another type of strength to work on."

"Another type?" Fubuki repeated, glancing up at his mentor expectantly.

The curve on Shu's lips turned up, "That's right," He paused for a moment before adding, "Consider it to be a strength of the heart. Hard work and training are a part of it all, of course. But it's not that alone that will make you a better blader...There's a type of bonding that comes with healing yourself, your emotions and your bond with your bey."

"A strength of the heart, huh?" Fubuki softly repeated the words and brushed them across his mind. He hummed over the idea softly, "I guess I could work on healing too...I haven't exactly been doing my best with my friends," he paused. A flash of Suoh's mocking face floated over his mind. The image of Aiger's stubborn refusal to join with him stung in there as well.

The near pouting frown fell over the blond's lips. His mentor bit down any form of an all too fond smile. Keep it in check. "Friends? You've told me a little about what's happened with Suoh and his... desire for getting stronger."

There was something there, that made the words want to fall from Fubuki's lips. "Aiger as well as his own need to grow stronger himself, and only for himself. My club didn't make it up to the challenge. As captain...I should be setting the bar higher than this…" the blond lamented, with a watery glisten in his eyes.

The older male shook his head. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Fubuki. No one can win them all. Besides, there's always another opportunity to try again, and grow from the past." Perhaps, he omitted the idea of himself not wanting to join the Bey club for quite a while at the beginning. While he had come around, there was no telling with Aiger and his own decision making.

"As for Suoh…" There was something that Fubuki had been meaning to say in response, something he meant to add on, to vent to his mentor. Yet, only a deepening frown fell over his face in turn. "I have faith so long as you continue to connect through Beyblade, and as long as you keep believing in him...You'll stay connected. That friend you've known will be there again someday."

His mentor assured amicably. Fubuki felt his lips parting to form words, yet something about the way Shu released his hand left him silent. He grasped his hand again and fully intertwined their fingers.

The blond could hear his heartbeat, hammering, blocking out any other sounds from the city. At some point during their walk, they approached one of the raging bull's red car, one of the attendants eagerly helped their star player and his protege inside. Not, that the blond could fully concentrate on what was happening, at least until his mentor inevitably released his hand.

Fubuki did his best to feign being unaffected.

* * *

Dark red eyes fluttered open slowly. Two pale lips stretched out into a yawn. Glancing around at his surroundings and past the curtain of white hair, he felt his stomach begin to knot.

The older Male was staring absently at his phone, occasionally smiling before feeling the stirring by his side. "I see you're awake," His mentor noted softly and turned his gaze towards his stunned pupil.

The blond exhaled slowly and heavily before rising up and into his own space. He leaned further towards the door on his side of the car. "I'm so sorry, Shu! I haven't even realized I fell asleep back there and-"

Shu seemed to be suppressing a chuckle behind his pursed lips. He held up a finger inches away from Fubuki's lips, leaving the blond to feel himself surely combust. "There's nothing to be sorry for. I'm glad you got some rest, it's a long flight after all."

His calm and cool composure felt entirely unfair to the younger Male. "ah..how long was I out?" he turned his gaze towards the window. He missed the fond smile falling from his mentor's lips.

"Let's see…" Shu opened up his phone again. "It's been about...20 minutes?" he guessed.

"Oh…" It was all the blond could manage.

"Our host family's not too far from here now," Shu assured, and briefly reached for Fubuki's hand and brushed it softly.

The blond felt his lips part and forgot what else was said aside from the latter.

"...anyway they're very kind. Although, they both keep busy with their careers so their hours tend to change."

"I'm sure they're great," Fubuki agreed readily. "I guess I should say thanks for the recommendation."

Shu shook his head and smiled. "Trust me, they were thrilled. The couple always wanted to take in another student. They don't have their own children, but pets."

Fubuki smiled softly at that. "They sound great."

"Definitely," Shu agreed with the statement. The older male started out the window softly, absently tapping by the window. "Cats and dogs aside it can get a bit lonely when my host parents are off on work trips so...it'll be nice to have someone there a while."

Fubuki had to bite the inside of lip at the exposed and raw demeanor with the statement. "I'm glad too," the blond responded, and boldly took a leap, placing his hand over Shu's. His face heated up wildly but it was worth it for that smile which followed.

* * *

_Family_

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. Thank you for offering your place to me," Fubuki bowed politely before the beaming pair of parents. Both were no older than their 30s and with vitality in their blue and green eyes.

The long-haired blond woman clasped her hands together. "It's no problem, we are thrilled to have you here. Any _friend_ of Shu's is more than welcome here." she stepped forward and pulled the blond boy into a loose hug. " We had been meaning to take in another student. It's our luck we found someone so well behaved, right Allin?"

Her spouse beside her was a slender brunette with rosy cheeks, red-rimmed glasses, and a hearty smile. "Of course, we are glad to finally meet you. Shu has told us a lot about his _favorite pupil."_

Fubuki blinked and turned back to his _favorite mentor_ definitely. Yet, Shu hadn't met his eyes. Something fluttered inside him at the notion of being mentioned. "Shu has mentioned me?"

The charming woman, known as Julia beamed holding a hand to her cheek. She smiled at her husband and turned back to the blond. "Of course. All the time, and it's nice to see you in person. We've watched the tournaments online! You were fantastic."

Fubuki rubbed the back of his neck shyly, "Yeah, I only wish I could have gone a bit further."

His mentor clasped an assuring hand over his shoulder. "You still did excellently and gave it your all."

The host father and mother smiled at each other softly. The older Male agreed readily, "That's definitely right. You kids are incredibly talented, Beyblade has gone always since Julia and I started."

"That's right, Shu told me you two were bladers," Fubuki voice aloud.

The brunette smiled softly and nudged her partner. "It was decades ago but thanks to that game we met each other! Of course. We still battle from time to time but the record stands-I am still in the lead."

Her partner shook his head. "I'll even the score one of these days," he challenged a bit half-heartedly.

The woman grinned, and clasped her hands together and silently led the two boys into their home. "Beyblade has been brought us together and kept us close. There's no better path to the heart than that."

"A path to the heart?" Fubuki questioned tilting his head to the side. He turned towards his mentor who seemed to be wanting to be elsewhere.

"I'll show you to your room, you must be tired," Shu hushed out and took the blond's hand hurrying them away

The two hosts looked between each other. The older man looked towards Shu and mouthed a bit of an apology. Yet the brunette beside him was eagerly insistent. "We will have to do a double battle sometime!" She called after the two boys hurrying up the stairs.

* * *

_Home_

"Sorry about that," Shu apologized steadily, despite the hand lightly rubbing the side of his neck.

"Ah, n-no, not all," the blond took his turn to be flustered nearly tripping over the top step on the staircase. Fortunately, his fall was saved by the hold of his mentor's elegant hand upon his wrist. The older male steadied his other hand at the blond's side and pulled him up towards the top of the stairs.

"I'm really glad to know you've mentioned me," Fubuki admitted a bit shyly, noting the hand only now loosening over his own.

Shu turned his head to the side and blinked. "Of course, I would."

Something clutched hard against the blond's chest and it didn't seem to ever want to let go.

A tender, almost shy smile spread over Shu's lips, and the blond promised to embed that image forever to his besotted memory. Seeing something like that from thee Kurenai Shu-no from _Shu,_ was mystifying.

"Your room is over here on the right," the older Male gestured with his hand waving towards the side. He insistently took the blond's luggage with him. As the blond's hand reached to help, his mentor smirked, grasped the handle tighter and moved forward. Stubborn Kindness. It was so perfectly Shu.

"Thank you," the younger male professed, forming short sentences in hope's to not letting his own ruby toned eyes from lingering too long. "For all of this, there's no way I'd be able to arrange a trip over here so quickly otherwise."

"It's not a problem in the least," Shu pointed behind himself, "Those two have been wanting to meet you for some time. And we finally get to catch up. Hopefully," Shu turned towards the simplistic bedroom door and opened it. "You'll be able to stay longer this time around. It was far too short the last time we met up."

Thundering. His heart had to be absolutely thundering as the blond's lips parted and dried. Those same lips stayed ajar as he nodded vaguely in response. His mind took in the neutral bedroom surrounding, it was spacious and mostly bare aside from the bed, mirror, and dresser within.

Upon closer inspection, there were a few small pictures hung on the wall.

The BBA logo was printed in a bolt font upon a laminated certificate. "Semi-Finalist" was written along with the date, time and location of a New York tournament. A bronze ribbon was pinned within the center.

"They really did play competitively then," the blond voiced aloud softly.

The older male caught the words and followed the other's gaze to the award. "They sure did. Still, love their beys to this day. There's an older stadium out in the back."

"That's amazing. To think Beyblade has been popular in the states for some time too." Fubuki noted and lingered over towards a similar picture hung up with a similar certificate holding a gold ribbon, printed with the number 1.

"Beyblade has brought countless of bladers together from all over, a tie that binds…" Shu trailed off on the later part quietly.

"Huh?" the blond tilted his head to the side and looked over his mentor skeptically.

The older Male shook his head and turned towards the doorway. "It's nothing. You'll probably want some time to unpack, make yourself at home…" His mentor voiced wistfully and stepped over the threshold. "We can meet up with the Raging Bulls tomorrow morning, so you can rest up as much as you need now.."

Something bolted within the blond as he closed in towards his mentor and brushed his hand over Shu's wrist. "No-ah,"

Shu's eyes widened a bit. "Fubuki?"

"Well, I am a bit tired to fully train but...I don't need that much time to get settled.." the younger boy tangled his hand within his hair. "As you said, it has been a while and we can catch up."

His mentor paused for a moment, patting his lips before closing them tightly. He looked up thoughtfully for a moment and shook his head. The older boy beamed at his protege, "Alright, well how about we go somewhere then. There's a cafe right around the block."

"Sounds perfect…" the blonde murmured out softly. He could feel his cheeks burning as they did when he was a starry-eyed kid.

"Great then, I'll give you a few to get ready," Shu told him sweetly before turning towards the staircase.

"Sounds like a plan," the blond dazedly replied before turning towards his room. He could reason with whatever was halting his normal thought process with a few moments of solidarity. Surely.

"Fubuki," Shu called out gently standing partly upon the top of the staircase and the second step.

"Yes?"

"I've missed you," Shu professed earnestly yet somehow so easily.

"Ah..._Shu…" _The blond paused. Make it a couple of hours needed for him to think clearly. "I ah thank yo-I mean I also-well," the flustered blond shook his head and walked further into his room. "I- well I will be ready in a few…"

His mentor seemed to be settled with the awkward and nervous smile of his protege. If he noticed anything he said nothing and nodded turning down the stairs.

The blond clenched tightly towards his new room's door frame. He buried his face into the corner and clutched at his necklace.

_Just stay calm...You're reading too much into things...Fubuki. This is normal, Shu is incredibly kind to everyone. Relax already._

The blond found himself berating with his thoughts and thunderous heartbeat. To think the battle with Suoh was incredibly tough. But this was….an entirely different fight on a brand new field. It felt like no amount of practice could help him overcome whatever _this was._

* * *

_Pride_

The cafe was a short walks distance from his, the blond turned his head to the side, no _their house_.

Being roommates with Shu Kurenai, years ago, would have left him with elation sparing room for nothing else.

Yet, here he was flooded with emotions from the slightest brush of their bodies as they walked in towards the narrow doorway.

The cafe was quaint and rather quiet. _Petal's Tea and Coffeehouse was printed on a sign surrounding several flowery designs._

"_Fubuki_," the white-haired Male gestured towards the opened door beside him.

The blond ducked his head in and snapped back to attention. "Right. Thank you,"

Shu looked over his face with a bit of intrigue before shaking it in and closing the door behind him. There were lavender colored walls and several floral prints and framed vintage tea and coffee pots upon the walls. The tables aligned with the cafe's soothing theme.

A worker gestured towards the pair with a smile. "Welcome to Petal's- let me know if there is anything you have questions about."

"Thank you," Shu responded in kind and glanced over the flowery covered menu. He turned toward his starry-eyed apprentice who was gushing out something about all the different options.

"See anything you'd like?" the older male's eyes glimmered over with bemusement.

"Yeah," Fubuki responded with a glimmer staying in his eyes.

Shu smiled and walked towards the register. He turned towards the smiling brunet. "What can I get for you two?" he responded brightly.

"I'll stick with a regular coffee," Shu ordered easily and turned towards his protege, "And you wanted one of their lattes right?"

The blond glanced towards his mentor split between bewilderment and awe. "Yeah, I'd like one of the white chocolate dream lattes," he responded.

"Excellent choice and Got it," the kind barista punched in the numbers. "So that'll be a regular coffee and our white chocolate dream latte then?"

Shu caught his protege glancing over towards the display of pastries. He followed his gaze, "And we will have two of the vanilla scones, okay Fubuki?"

The older male lit up quite pleased at the nod that followed from the younger male.

"One of our cafes best," the brunette added and finalized the order.

Shu reached into his pocket for his wallet to pay.

"Shu, wait just let me-" Fubuki started and Shu shook his head. He brushed his hand over the blond's and insisted, "It's my treat."

The older male paid for their order and put his wallet back in his pocket.

The barista worked smoothly taking the two scones and placing them upon one spacious plate, before handing it towards the customers. "Your drinks will be up shortly."

"Thank you," Shu and Fubuki responded simultaneously leaving the barista to chuckle.

"That's sweet," the joyful barista comment. He walked back towards a small counter and filled up a cup with a steaming liquid. He brought out the simple cup of coffee towards the white-haired male. "The creamer and sugar are off to your right there." he gestured towards the side.

Shu nodded at that and took his drink. The blond followed along as the two talked amicably about the atmosphere of the restaurant.

"You like plain coffee?" the blond asked seeing his mentor put in a mild amount of cream and sugar within. Of course, even his coffee order would have such maturity to it.

The older male shrugged. "I guess I've always preferred it. Something I've picked up from my dad." Shu answered simply enough.

"Are your parents back home, still working as much as usual?" Fubuki asked recalling a certain homesick conversation.

"But, of course," Shu laughed lightly. "But they have careers they're passionate about so I'm happy about that."

Fubuki nodded at that attempted to formulate another basic question before hearing

"One white chocolate dream latte, ready." the cheerful barista announced happily

The blond turned to his mentor and walked towards the side of the counter. "Thanks," the blond added softly glancing curiously over at the latte art within the ceramic cup. It was shaped a bit like a...heart?

"Not a problem. So you and your boyfriend having a good day so far." the brunet responded casually, absently wiping at a corner space that seemed to spill over with coffee.

The blond visibly flustered at that, thankful Shu had waited behind a distance away.

"Oh, no we're not-" the blond shook his head and waved his hands in front of himself defensively.

The brunet laughed heartily at the reaction. " Oh, Right my mistake," he assured without the slightest hint of belief. "Well, I wish for you two have a good rest of your afternoon."

"Y-you too," the blond replied as calmly as his racing heartbeat would allow. _Boyfriend. Boyfriend….Boyfriend?!...that's what they looked like? As in him and thee, Shu Kurenai by some miracle of an interpretation seemed like boyfriends?_

Fubuki's cheeks lit a flame at the insinuation. He never dared to let himself fantasize someone like Shu could even be mistaken as his romantic partner. There's no way he could measure up. The fact Shu remained such a close friend and mentor was a miracle on his own. The blond shyly took the drink nearly stumbling back as he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder. "You alright?"

"Shu…" Fubuki hummed out his voice softened to avoid any other suspicions. "Mind if we sit outside it's a…" he paused drowning his gaze into the foaming heart in his cup. "...nice day for that."

"Sure thing," Shu responded with a contrasting calmness as he leads them outside holding the door.

After taking their seats, Fubuki breathed a sigh.

"You sure everything's alright?" Shu raised a white brow, as his lips curved down.

The blond tried not to jump at the feeling of his mentor's hand over his own again. _He's only concerned that's it. Don't be ridiculous Fubuki-there's no chance in something like that happening. Not even in a dream._

"Just fine...guess I am a bit tired…" he added avoiding his gaze and hoping to find something eye-catching around to use as an excuse.

Thankfully, there was something, but to his current predicament, it added a certain warmth within. Above the two of them was a brightly colored rainbow flag complete with a heart within the center of it all.

Shu's slender hand draped over his lips, which were shaking with a light chuckle.

Fubuki felt the gaze over him and turned his gaze away. Am I_ that obvious?_

"It's nice to see more...acceptance..in New York." Shu started off amicably.

Fubuki nodded with his lips parted and a sense of hope brushing against his chest. "So you're also…?" Fubuki quickly slapped a hand against his forehead and groaned. "Not that- I mean- plenty of people are allies and I was-well…." the blond bit down on his lips, about to part them before hearing a reply from his mentor.

This time Shu laughed and this time it wasn't even with the remote bit of discretion. It was soft, airy and so perfectly boyish.

Fubuki's mouth threatened to dry. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep his focus.

Before he could retort Shu held up a hand and apologized. "Sorry, sorry. Yes, I am gay. I just thought you knew…"

"Ah, n-no. I mean I've heard rumors but...I didn't want to assume anything without hearing from you first," his explained earnestly and openly. Shu took a soft sip of his coffee to hide the growing smirk.

"I've always liked that about you," Shuu trailed off, and nimbly broke off a piece of the scone before him. He took a soft bite, so casually, as though as admitting that were so simple.

"Shu…?"

"You have an honest heart," Shu told him gently, keeping the slightly darker red eyes within his own.

Fubuki's gaze flew towards his folded hands on his lap. His cheeks dusted to match his eyes. "Shu...I..thank you," he admitted not yet willing to lock eyes again.

"It's no problem, simply speaking the truth here" Shu added with certain mirth. "You should try your latte," he added gesturing towards the drink still decorated with the heart in the center.

Fubuki agreed and reached before flushing a deeper shade of red. Shu didn't seem entirely bothered. Yet, there was a spark of something in his eyes across the neutral expression glancing at the heart shape. "He seemed to like you," the older male added with a rather forced smile.

"Wh-what? _Oh_, not at all he…" Fubuki paused, just what could he say. "I mean but there wasn't anything going on. It was more like he...well…there's nothing there." Fubuki mumbled that last part before drinking and breaking apart the offending foamy heart.

Shu looked with a bit of disbelief but shook it off. His smile seemed to relax, assuring his protege there was nothing he felt upset about.

The blond was trying to decipher what Shu was going on about. It seemed he hadn't heard their server all but declare them as a couple.

"I'm not even interested…" Fubuki paused and quickly shook his hands up defensively. "I mean I'm into guys too but...it wasn't like that."

Shu nodded at that and a more relaxing gleam fell over those red eyes.

"Well, regarding LGBT acceptance. I think things are progressing a bit more back in Japan as well. Or I hope so," the older male broke the brief silence.

Fubuki paused, biting into his lip nervously as he tried to wrap his head around everything. "Small steps here and there," Fubuki recalled his own experience looking up local pride movements online. Hearing this kind of news from his mentor was like a dream and he could finally talk to someone about what he's felt since he was a little kid. "Did you always know?" The blond asked before quickly taking a sip of his sugar-induced latte.

Shu eyed him with an interest and hummed thoughtfully. He made a vague hand gesture, "It's been something I've just always known."

Fubuki glanced over towards him and beamed. "Are you out?"

"For the most part. Things were fine as I dated Daigo briefly but the rumors _really_ blew up with Wakiya…" Shu finished slowly. His hand clenched tightly around the cup of his coffee. There was some longing in there.

The fluttering hope from earlier seemed to shatter at the mention. He heard rumors they were together, but..._As long as Shu is happy. As long as he's happy. What were you even thinking? And just because some random guy assumed otherwise._

"I'm sorry it must be hard being away from your boyfriend…." Fubuki murmured out softly and began to break off pieces of the scone. "You two fit very well together. I'm happy for you." The blond forced out with a lopsided half smile. A widespread ache overcame his core.

"Thank you but..." Shu reflected, gazing into the contents of his coffee cup. A darkened hovered over the mentor's red eyes. They shivered. "We had broken up."

Something about the way things were said so raw and open, made things ache within Fubuki. "Oh, I'm sorry…"

The white-haired male shook his head. "There is nothing to apologize for. It's...well, alright…" Shu feigned indifference, something he seemed to have mastered. Yet, something in the blond's gut told him it was still a bit sore. It only made sense, breakups had that effect.

Swallowing what felt like a colossal lump, the blond reached out and took a leap. He reached across the table, copying his beloved mentors and grasped for his hand. Shu's wistful eyes widened before finally settling. There was something...else in Shu's eyes and he couldn't place the emotion.

"_Fubuki."_

And certainly, no one had said his name _quite like that _in his lifetime.

A deep shiver spread across every centimeter of the blonde's body. He couldn't speak even if he wanted to. For the longest moment, neither of them did.

It felt odd to even try. Their eyes locked and Shu laced their fingers together. Something about it just fit perfectly. The silence became more comfortable. A feeling that couldn't be placed...not yet.

* * *

Their hands were still linked, even on the way back. Shu had this way of studying him up and down, that left the younger male overheated. The blond hadn't recalled finishing their coffee order or much else. His focus remained on the increasing warmth he could feel through his mentor's hand.

His beloved mentor who had an incredible gift of being collected even while Fubuki felt ready to combust.

They had walked up to the stairs and towards their rooms. Finally, Shu had again broken the silence. "Thank you, Fubuki…"

The blond rubbed at his neck nervously. "I didn't really do anything...so…"

Shu held a hand up in front of him.

"You were there."

"Shu?"

A genuine smile fell over Shu's lips since the mention of his former boyfriend. "It's been some time…" he reminisced. "You're incredibly strong Fubuki...and you can tell me anything. I know a lot happened back in Japan, so don't feel you need to keep it to yourself."

_And suddenly the dam broke._

The two took their seats upon Fubuki's nearly made bed. The blond's hand lingered and clasped itself into the fabric of the light green comforter.

"So, I understand Aiger is being Aiger and has a one track mind towards being stronger.."

His mentor laughed at that. "I got that impression from seeing his battles."

"But...Suoh can barely even-" no, no, no. His voice was _not _breaking up right now. Slender pale fingers clasped over his shoulder like they were at home there. "Look at me." He settled, letting his eyes begun to redden as they welled up with emotion. "He's been my best friend for so long...we always fought side by side and now...now…"

"_now_..."

His vision blurred out. Everything collapsed at once, and tears were flooding down his cheeks. The older man's hand ghosted against the blond's side. Shu turned the younger male towards him and brought them closer. Their thighs brushed as their chests kissed.

The blond's eyes widened wildly before shivering. With the soothing shushing sound from his mentor and those long arms of him. The blond felt himself collapse. "_Sh-shu…"_ He sniffled and hid against the side of his mentor's neck and shoulder. White hair fell over the blond's face in a waterfall. The older male brushed his hands over Fubuki's lower back and gradually moved to creating circular motions.

"Take as long as you need," Shu cooed, cuddling his protege closer to his warmth. The older male could feel the nod against his form and the smile that followed. Absently, Shu's lips may have brushed over the top of the blond head, before he let himself linger through the embrace. The mentor rested his head gently over Fubuki's...allowing him as long as he needed.

* * *

"-Ki...Fubuki...Fubuki-"

A softened voice broke through the blond's reverie. Gently, long fingers curled themselves over the blond's bicep. "Fubuki…" the voice seemed to be fighting back a laugh, as the latter groaned.

The younger male mumbled something about needing just a minute. The white-haired male laughed, "I don't mind but...you might not feel the most comfortable falling asleep like this, Fubuki." More slender fingers moved to comb the stray golden bangs away from the younger boy's face.

Darkened cherry eyes blinked slowly and groggily. The blond's lips expanded and widened into a long yawn. He blinked several more times before almost cursing out. "Ah! I'm so sorry!" He came to the realization, of just where he had been and with whom.

His hands were buried tightly against the baby pink fabric of his mentor's shirt. His face had been all but buried against the older male's chest. "I hadn't even realized I was doing this," the blond glared at his own hands as though they betrayed him.

"It's really not a problem, Fubuki…" Shu assured with a softened yawn of his own. "It seems we were both a bit tired."

"Still...I-well you were here just listening to me rambling…" red eyes darkened a bit as he glanced upon his trembling hands. "About things, I should be able to handle."

Shu's lips curved to a solid frown as his eyes narrowed. "Fubuki," his tone came out deadly serious. "No one can live their lives, solving every problem on their own. We have to rely on others, and you well... I don't want you to keep those things inside. If I'm being honest…being selfish" Shu paused. A light fluttered within those lighter red eyes, and slender fingers took the blond's hands in his own. "I want to be the person you come to."

"Shu…?" The blond's eyes were fluttering wildly, and something leaped inside him.

A kind, brightened smile fell over the older male's lips. His mentor laced their fingers together once more. Something connected so perfectly then, and the blond dived in again. He collapsed back against Shu, with their chests kissing. The blond buried his face against Shu's neck. "Thank you, Shu...this is okay, right?"

Shu hummed thoughtfully and gently pressed his lips to the blond's head. The younger male shuddered, entirely too far gone, on being this close to analyze things. He was surrounded by such a caring person. His brain became lost within the warmth and scent of his mentor.

They remained within the comfortable silence before Fubuki let out another long series of yawns. The older male ruffled the blond hair. "I should let you get some sleep," Shu had reasoned. Yet, there was a lingering glisten in his eyes.

As much as that part of Fubuki wanted to linger, they would need sleep if they were to train tomorrow. He needed to be stronger, especially if he wanted to be by his mentor's side. "Right," the blond nodded and reluctantly sat up, clearing his throat as he turned his flustered cheeks away.

"I'll see you in the morning then?" Shu asked gently, squeezing his protege's hand tightly before releasing the hold.

"Of course," Fubuki broke out into a brilliant smile. Certain this is where he needed to be.

"Good night, Fubuki," Shu gently wished as he stood up and approach the door.

The blond nodded at this, "Good night."

* * *

The scent of fresh bread, eggs, and sweet fruits flooded through the air. A softened sound of something frying could just barely be heard from somewhere in this new home.

The blond rubbed at his eyes and turned towards the clock at his side. _7:30 _the red numbers had read out.

_It seems I didn't sleep in too late._

Still, it seemed he was a bit late to arise for this household. Fubuki's mind quickly refreshed him on every single word spoken, and gentle touch felt from yesterday. He flushed and readily buried his face within the palm of his hands. Still, despite how flushed it made him he couldn't fight the smile for the life of him. _What had I done in this life to deserve to have someone like Shu so close to me?_

He wondered, and slowly composed himself. Stretching his arms over his head and willing himself to be more awake. The blond traveled towards the bathroom adjacent towards his bedroom. He was able to take in more of the delicious smell, seemingly from downstairs. He gently washed his face within the sink, and carefully brushed his hair so it remained perfectly intact. He couldn't afford to look at anything but his best. Not while residing with Shu.

Gingerly, after checking for any imperfections the blond traveled down the stairs. He waltzed into the expansive red and white kitchen. Several colorful berries were piled up neatly within a ceramic bowl, whilst several slices of toasted bread were stacked upon a nearby place.

Fubuki's new host family was not anywhere in the vicinity to be seen. However, he did catch a glimpse at something entirely too precious. Something he wanted to memorize and keep to himself for as long as possible. His dear mentor was standing in front of the occupied stove, wearing his usual attire. His black slacks fit perfectly with the gentle pink dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up as he remained cooking. Over, his mentor's clothes remained a soft pink and white apron tied neatly around his waist.

"Ah, you're awake early," Shu smiled brilliantly and tucked a stray strand of white hair behind his ear. His grown out hair was partially tied back, and the blond felt himself swallow at the sight, throat going dry. His face flushed wildly.

"G-good morning," the blond politely bowed his head and attempted to avoid meeting his mentor's gaze. There was something so pure, and beautiful seeing Shu working within the kitchen.

"Good morning to you as well," Shu replied with a coy smile. "Our host parents left very early this morning. Although I'd like to say it's uncommon for them...I can't those two certainly work hard-this is the least I can do." He gestured towards the sizzling eggs and vegetables within the pan in front of him. "Are you hungry?"

While the blond parted his lips to answer, the rumbling sound from his stomach gave the blond away. The younger boy's cheeks dusted a light tone of pink. His mentor laughed heartily, something about hearing that, despite everything left the protege returning the gesture.

"Your cooking smells and looks as amazing as usual," the younger male complimented tenderly and walked over towards his mentor. The older male did not miss the sparkle in his eyes.

"Thank you for that, I've kept it pretty simple for this morning," Shu replied humbly, gingerly flipping the sides of the eggs over the center of the omelet.

"Do you need any help?" Fubuki asked politely, rubbing his finger against his pinkened cheeks.

"I'm just about finished here, Fubuki. But I'll be happy to take you up on that offer later today," Shu assured and gently reached out to clasp his hand over his protege's shoulder. "Mind setting our table for two over there?"

"You got it!" The blond nodded eagerly at the request which left his mentor chuckling. The older male gestured towards the direction of the silverware, napkins, and cups of orange juice upon the counter. The blond busied himself carrying the aforementioned items towards the round table.

The white-haired male looked back fondly at his protege, before carefully serving the omelet upon one plate already occupied with one. He reached over and placed several slices of toast and placed them next the both of the omelets. Reminding Shu of a puppy he bit back a smile, seeing his protege eagerly waiting at his side and taking one of the plates to the table. Shu finished the task, bringing over the remaining plate and a bowl of fruit and yogurt salad.

The blond rubbed at his cheek as his mentor politely pulled out his chair for him. He was a second away from letting out a squeak. Shu took his seat directly across from him, with an entirely intimate smile.

"This looks incredible, Shu! I only wish I had been here earlier to help," Fubuki professed while rubbing at his nape.

The older male shook his head. "It's not a problem. It's nice to have the company for a change. And if you'd like…" Shu paused looking over at his wide-eyed protege. "I'll be happy to teach you how to make this or some of my favorite dishes."

The blond nodded eagerly as his eyes seemed to practically glow. "Definitely!" He called out, entirely reflecting the younger boy Shu had met all those years ago.

"Then it's settled, I'm sure we'll have plenty of time after we train with the Raging Bulls," Shu assured his pupil and took a bite of his vegetable filled omelet. He hummed in satisfaction at the taste. The older male gazed towards his protege who remained oddly quiet, his eyes falling over the food in front of himself.

"What's wrong? Would you have liked something else?" Shu's red eyes narrowed as a frown covered his lips.

The blond was quick to look up at the saddened question. He rapidly shook his head and waved his hands before himself. "No, no, no. Not at all, Shu. I'm just so grateful for well…" he gestured around the table vaguely. "_Everything_ you've done for me... I can't believe I'll be training with the club that scouted _you_ during the world tournament. I guess I hope I can...measure up," the blond admitted sheepishly and turned his gaze away.

"Fubuki," Shu paused with a soft breath, as he ran his fingers through his hair. Finally, meeting his protege's gaze, he curled his lips up. "I know things have been difficult for you as of late, but I wouldn't be doing any of this if I didn't believe you in the way I do, and…" the older male lowered his hands onto the table, and held the younger male's gaze. "I think it's time you start believing in yourself."

"Shu?" Fubuki mumbled out a string of words, as he played with his hands on his lap. He pulled his gaze away to finally form a coherent sentence. "You really do believe in me?"

"Of course," Shu responded instantly.

"Then...I'm going to work on believing in myself as you do. And I'll get stronger alongside my Bey!" He promised earnestly and reached towards his side to bring out his Beyblade, holding it in front of himself with a smile.

Shu seemed satisfied with the declaration, beaming with a sense of pride towards his protege. He memorized every reaction from the younger male, as he took a bite of his breakfast, with eyes sparkling so open and earnestly. They remained in either an amicable silence or lost recalling earlier experiences with their Bey clubs over the past few weeks.

* * *

The location of Shu's home was close to one of the training studios. While a legend like Shu Kurenai had plenty of offers to ride down there, the prodigy insisted. "Thank you, but it's a beautiful day out. I'm more than happy walking over with Fubuki," he paused and glanced over towards the blond. 'If that's okay with you' he murmured, breath ghosting against the side of the blond's cheek.

Fubuki flushed and turned away with a slight smile. "Of course, it's no problem."

The blond nodded reverently. Shu smirked at the reaction and brought the phone back close. "We should be over there in about 15," Shu announced and bit his lip to contain the laughter at the exuberant voice that followed.

_Oh, we are thrilled to be having you visit us today Shu Kurenai. If there's any accommodations or training equipment you'd like for us to prepare for your arrival we are more than happy to-_

Shu cut the conversation short. "That won't be necessary, we'll be using one of the beystadiums to practice. We will see you all there shortly." Shu composed himself enough to end the phone call. He let out a nervous breath of laughter.

"Shu?"

Slender fingers rained down long tresses of white hair. "You would think I would get used to some of this...attention by now," he murmured out and carded his hand down his hair.

"Oh," Fubuki paused for a second and lingered his gaze on the ground. "But well...you're, _you,_ it seems only natural so many people would be excited to see you. They admire you...ah…" the blond twirled a strand of blond between his fingers. "I can relate to the feeling."

Shu brightened at the statement. He clasped a hand over Fubuki's shoulder and squeezed gently. "You're an admirable blader yourself, Fubuki."

Something sparked all across Fubuki's now glowing and starry-eyed complexion. "I-well...thank you," he blushed scarlet and busied his hands within the hem of his shirt.

The older male lifted his hand and hovered it over the blond's head. He hesitated before grinning and ruffling his proteges head. _And you're you, Fubuki._

"Well, let's get going." The older Male announced grasping for the Beyblade at his side with a newfound gleam of determination.

"Right!" Fubuki arose to meet with his mentor and the two made their way towards the Raging Bulls' gym.

"Are you really thee Shu Kurenai?" Called a young, boyish voice.

"Yeah, that's me," Shu replied coolly, threaded his hand through his bangs in a trademark way.

The starry-eyed boy positively beamed as he reached behind him and managed to get out a notebook and pen. "Oh my gosh! Can I please please get your autograph! You're my beyblading hero!" The boy chirped out quite loudly, and it was getting the blond flustered. Did he sound like that when he was younger?

Shu graciously took the kids notebook. It wasn't long after several young girls and boys came by to see what the commotion was about.

"Oh, my gosh!" A young blond haired boy shrieked.

He turned towards a girl who looked to be his twin. She chirped in, "Can we get a photo with you?"

Shu looked over a bit guilty towards Fubuki who was being shoved several cameras his way. The blond mouthed that it was, "No problem." Before taking the photos to the eager bladers surrounding his mentor.

The kids finally, left Shu alone to pursue his "important matters." The poor protege nearly combusted on the spot as he felt two warm eyes leering over towards him as his mentor spoke.

He had to break himself out of it. Being so _important to Shu...was just his wishful thinking._

Unfortunately, just how popular and adored Shu had been becoming apparent with several repeated instances with fans.

One persistent girl looked between Fubuki and Shu. After receiving her autograph she squeaked looking between the two of them. "Oh? Is that Sumie Fubuki with you from the earlier Luinor Cup? Has he been scouted for the raging bulls or is this more of a…." The cat-eyed female rose her eyebrows wickedly. "Personal matter."

The blond protege turned his gaze away as his lips seemed to open only to fail at forming a coherent word.

Shu sighed at the question, seeming more annoyed than surprised at whatever insinuation followed. He gazed towards his flustering student. In place, of answering directly Shu held up a hand. "Excuse us. We need to be on our way."

With that being said the older male wrapped an arm loosely over Fubuki's shoulders, pulling him closer. The older male guided himself and Fubuki while waving politely at the seemingly pleased fangirl.

"Ah-ah! Sh-shu?" The blond squeaked out, his red eyes widening as his cheeks mimicked the color.

The older male made no clear response towards his protege or now joyous fan who seemed more than pleased with the display. Instead, Shu led himself and his precious protege into the Raging Bulls training gym. He had only just removed his hold around his reddened protege as they entered the building

Several representatives of Shu's club greeted the owner and his protege eagerly.

"Shu Kurenai, it's an honor to see you back again!" One chirped out, a bespectacled older brunette dressed up in formal business attire

"Shu Kurenai, is there anything we can bring for you? We've already prepped a private training room for you and your protege?" Came the reply of a blond woman, wearing a burgundy dress suit, with her hair tied up neatly.

Several others approached the club's owner dutifully. Whilst a few of the bladers training in the club greeted him, politely bowing before him and failing to hide the star-struck gleam in their eyes.

The older male responded in kind. He gave the club's members and attendants a heart melting smile. "Thank you but that's already more than enough. Fubuki and I should get to some training now."

The older male turned towards a group of aspiring bladers and fans. "I can trust you've all been training hard here. Keep up the good work!"

It remained comical as several of the younger students stood to attention before nodding vigorously and thanking him.

Fubuki found himself lost in that kind of pleasant energy. There were so much love and admiration towards Shu, such a form of camaraderie in Shu's club as the bladers teamed up and trained at different stations around the gym. Just being here was like an alternate world compared to being back home.

Finally, two of the club's representatives, adorned in formal business attire led Shu and Fubuki towards an upper level of the gym. One which was fully supplied with water, snacks, towels and plenty of training gear. Within the center of the room was, of course, a bey stadium.

"Thank you," Shu mentioned as the door closed, leaving just him and Fubuki to their training room.

The older of the two smirked coyly at his ruffled protege. "So what do you think of our training gym?"

Fubuki couldn't meet the gentle gaze hovering over him. "You're even more incredible than I could have realized."

With his eyes darted towards the newly polished Beystadium below, the blond entirely missed the light dust of pink across his mentor's cheeks. And perhaps there was a more intense gaze which followed...

"I've had a lot of people help me get this far," Shu professed humbly, stepping closer and closer towards the younger boy. He frowned as he noticed the younger male looking down so forlorn.

"Fubuki…" Shu breathes out softly, only to see said male lost in his doubts

"Fubuki," Shu repeated, softer, and more gentle. closing the distance between the two of them. They stood face to face, inches apart.

"Fubuki." He repeated former. Shu reached his hand up and forwards, brushing the stray strands of hair away from the younger boy's face. His hand lingered, cupping the heated cheek within his hand. "I…"

Slightly darker red eyes blinked up at the older male. His lip started trembling, leading the older male to back up.

A feeling akin to ice shattered through Fubuki's core as the contact, whatever that had been was lost. Shu took a careful step back. "I consider you to be one of those people who inspires me to keep going, to keep getting stronger" He finished quickly enough, not entirely meeting his pupil's worrying gaze. He opted for ruffling the blond locks of hair messily.

"Because you've always believed in me," Shu hushed out, elaborating further as his breath danced against the skin between the blond's cheek and ear.

"Shu, of...course I would," Fubuki trembled, unknowingly reaching his hand out in front of himself and grasping towards the retreating figure.

Shu hummed at this and stepped away from the blond's lingering eyes.

Within a moment, Shu reached towards his side to bring out his beloved Spryzen. "So, are you ready to start practicing?"

The blond nodded with a simmering fire lighting within the glow across his eyes. "I'm ready!" He acknowledged strongly and proudly as possible. He reached towards his side and grasped for the green glimmering Beyblade at his side.

_Alright, Forneus. Our time to grow isn't going to be halted by what's happened in the past. Let's keep going._

An audible click formed through the practice room as Shu readies his Beyblade for launch. The blond followed suit, scrambling a bit nervously for his own launcher.

"Alright."

"Let's go then! 3...2...1!" The older male started with the red in his eyes surely lighting with a fire his pupil hoped to one day regain.

Stepping back, and angling his body as he learned in the past, Fubuki pulled back on the ripcord. He fused his energy within his Bey, seeking the connection he'd been longing to master.

"Let it rip!"

The two bladers synchronized perfectly, as their Beyblades collided with one another in the stadium. The very spirit of Forneus connected with Fubuki, appearing right above the spinning top with renewed vigor. The blond could sense Spryzen's fiery red spirit hovering above the Beyblade.

"That was a good launch, Fubuki. I can feel your affections for Forneus coming through," Shu complimented, gearing himself up for making light contact with his opponent. The spirit of Spryzen seemed elated to go more fully into battle as the red Bey maneuvered itself from the sides of the stadium towards the occupied center.

"But I can still feel you're leaving yourself and your Bey so open and vulnerable…" Shu closed his eyes, seeing through his Beyblade's own, and connecting with every curve and point of contact made.

Fubuki grit his teeth at the power colliding against his own. What could he expect? Battling against Shu was like nothing else. "Hang in there Forneus," he called towards the Bey spirit, guiding to push forward against its opponent.

"From the second you start your launch, you and your Bey need to become one. Focusing only on the task at hand. It's the time to leave the rest behind…" The older male continued calling out towards the Oni spirit once more and fully opening his eyes, reflecting the fire red spirit. "Or else…" His voice, leaving his opponent shivering.

"You'll leave yourself wide open," Shu finished extending his hand as a fiery-red aura surrounded his form. Spryzen's spirit lunged forward upon its partner's command. The attack clashed against Emperor Forneus, leaving the green and black bey to burst instantaneously hovering in the air.

Shu carded his hands within his hair, smiling victoriously at his Bey. The blond's eyes shivered, as the battle replayed as in slow motion. "..._leave the rest behind…" _He found himself repeated his mentor's words as he scooped up the remains of his Beyblade.

His mentor kindly knelt down and placed his hand over his opponents. "Still, that wasn't a bad launch you had there. I can tell you've worked hard at it."

Fubuki's eyes fluttered, locking his gaze up towards his mentor. "Still…" he paused solemnly, "I was burst within seconds…"

The older male shook his head and guided his hand from the blonds. The motion continued before his fingers stilled halfway between the blond's bicep and shoulder blade. "These things take time, Fubuki," he assured, brushing his fingertips against the younger boy's arm tenderly.

With his spare hand, he reached for the base of the Beyblade and held it out to better help Fubuki reassemble things.

Slowly, he watched the blond come to some form of agreement. "I know what you're saying but…" he paused in a stubborn agreement. "I wish that time would come sooner.

His mentor chuckled at the response, rising up towards his feet and extending his hand to help up the blond. Fubuki mouthed _Thank you. _Before sheepishly taking the older boy's hand.

"You up for another round then?" Shu challenged with a positive gleam amongst his ruby red eyes.

"Yes! I'm going to keep working at this! I need to build that connection with Forneus." Fubuki responded as he took a step back from the stadium.

The white-haired male stood at the opposite side. He rested one arm on the floor as his leg extended out towards his side. The older Male leaned his launching arm over his bent knee as they counted down for the second round.

Their beys collided within the stadium for a second, third and forty-third try. Each round remaining with the same victor. To Fubuki's benefit there with plenty of close calls.

"I'm not even landing a single point against you," the blond pupil cried out in frustration, feeling guilt looking towards his bey, spinning helplessly in the stadium, thanks to another mislaunch.

"You managed to avoid any burst finished during our last 4 rounds. That's a feat you should be proud of. You're getting there." Shu kindly and truly assured towards the other. "It might help if you took a break." He offered.

The blond clenched his hands at his sides. "That's the last thing I need…." Fubuki professed above a whisper. "Just what am I doing wrong..?" He called out, catching his Beyblade as it fell out of the stadium during an exhausted ring out the finish.

Shu caught his bey within the palm of his hand. He moved closer to comfort the younger male, reaching our a hand absently.

"What am I not getting?" He pleaded, again louder and desperate. His mentor paused in his motions.

"I keep training, working harder and harder. Am I just not pushing myself hard enough or is this as far as I can hope to go?"

"Fubuki..."

The older boy let out a soft and calming breath. Just _how can I mend this broken heart of yours unless you start to trust in yourself_? Shu lowered his hand towards his side. Glancing down at his bey, he felt his long bangs cascade over his eyes, shielding their emotions.

"Fubuki, let's try this again" Shu called out tenderly signaling the start of their next battle.

Ruby red eyes gazed at the blond, shining with a vulnerable light within those eyes as he reflected. _Perhaps if we can truly come to know each other, I'll reach you. _"I was once just as you are Fubuki. Only thinking of training as a tireless grind for power. ."

Fubuki's eyes widened as he gazed curiously towards his mentor. "You mean it isn't?"

"No, you have to go deeper than that?" Shu's eyes lowered towards the stadium. Unwanted memories during his quest for an empty sort of strength flooded through him. _But this may be the only way to reach you._

"Okay, how so?"

Shu titled his head towards the side, gazing towards his protege, assuring their eyes stayed linked. "Tell me do you love your bey?"

"Yes," Fubuki responded instantly.

"Do you truly enjoy blading?"

The blond's eyes lowered at the question. Something about the words needing to be said let to a certain sting.

"Of course, I do."

"Well then, _Smile_" Shu proposed.

The blond's eyes rose to meet his mentor, looking for some sort of follow up.

"That's it?"

"If you want to get stronger embrace your passion. Training is fun. Battling is fun" Shu held tightly towards his launcher. His finger looped within the center or the ripcord as he pulled back with a great deal of strength. "And intense. Try to battle with a smile. That's what I took away from my time spent with him." He reminisced fondly over his best friend.

Fubuki gazed up curiously. Someone who inspired Shu in such a way. The envious surge flared within the blond as he asked.

"Who do you mean?"

"Valt Aoi. He's always smiling. Even when the practice is utterly grueling. That's the reason he's so strong." The older male professed.

_"Smile..."_ Fubuki repeated to himself tenderly.

With their beys absently spinning across the edges of the stadium Shu laughed. "Shall we finish this round?"

"Right! You're on!"

* * *

"You did well back there," Shu insisted despite his proteges pouting lips. The pair walked back towards their shared home.

"Thanks but I still couldn't score a point back there, it doesn't exactly feel like a victory," Fubuki admitted, grasping the Beyblade within his palm.

"Did you have fun back there?" Shu asked slinging his arm out and around his protege's shoulder lightly.

"I...of course. I was battling with you after all," he admitted absently. Feeling entirely grateful for the night sky to mask his fluttering. emotions.

To even things out, his mentor found himself fighting down a rather intrusive and fluttering feeling in his core. _I was battling with you after all. _Shu physical shook his head out of the thought. He had a role to fulfill.

"I'm glad it just means you're already on the way to become stronger and truly forming a bond with your Forneus," Shu assured gently squeezing the cuff of the blond's shoulder.

"Before you know it you two will be resonating..."

"Resonating?" Fubuki titled his head slightly. Flustering with how close his mentor's face was getting.

"It's an incredibly strong connection a blader creates with their bey. Truly connecting as one..." Shu paused, holding out his precious Beyblade and placing it up against his chest. "When you can do that, you'll feel each other's thoughts and emotions. It'll create a perfect launch, and your Bey will be impossible to burst."

"Impossible to burst? Is that even possible?"

Shu hummed at this, glancing longingly at his Spryzen. "It's something I'm working on perfecting myself, day by day...And I believe you'll find yourself resonating as well."

"Thanks…" he added forcing a bit of a smile as he fought back the uncertainties.

"It's not a problem, Fubuki. The fact of it is I-" the older male caught himself.

His blond protege wasn't one to just let it go. "Yeah?" He prompted, looking up at his mentor who seemed the tiniest bit disoriented, something entirely vulnerable fell over his face.

"I...believe in you," Shu settled for and moved to ruffle the blond's hair.

"Oh…" the blond paused, uncertain what else he expected it just seemed oddly incomplete?. Still a rosy red heated up his cheeks. He couldn't hide how those words made him feel.

"Thank you Shu...I'm going to work on believing in myself as you said and not letting other worries interfere during the battles…" the blond trailed off and on again. "So thank you," he found himself repeating as his body shivered through a blow of an evening breeze.

Shu's eyebrows furrowed, glancing at the way the blond hugged his arms tightly."So much, I don't know where to begin," the blond continued shivering again.

"It really means a lot to m-" Fubuki stopped, missing the rustling of fabric as he felt the weight over his shoulders. "Shu?" He asked wistfully, trapped in a dream-like state as he clasped the long black trench coat hanging over his shoulders.

He nearly squeaked at the contact. Every bit of resolve and composure died at that moment, as he positively felt Shu's warmth and scent encasing him. The blond gasped as he flushed wildly from ear to ear.

"You seemed a bit cold," Shu explained calmly enough, scratching at his cheek.

Fubuki couldn't keep his gaze away from his mentor. He wanted to memorize this...all or this forever. The blond hugged the coat closer to his form, as he found himself absently breathing in his mentor's scent. This was the _scent of Shu. _He was gonna absolutely die before he got close to resonating at this rate. But his senses were being overpowered, and he wanted to give in. He forced himself to internally admit just what _this feeling_ had been and for some time.

Perhaps, there was a shard of _hope for resonating_. As things were now, perhaps it didn't just mean with his Beyblade. He needed to believe in himself, right?

* * *

Several mornings followed up with a similar training routine for the pair. The blond would be lying to say it felt anything less than cloud nine. A comfortable morning, behind awakened by Shu's voice was a pleasant alternative to the blond's usual alarm.

_"Fubuki?" A soft voice beckoned from outside the door, followed by a light knocking against the door. "Are you awake? We should be getting ready before we get the rush of new members recruits…"_

_"Mmmm…" Fubuki groaned sleepily against his pillow, fighting down the smile that fell over his lips._

_"I'd figured we could get started on something new for our breakfast this morning," Shu knocked gently on the door once more, peering it open a bit. Fubuki glanced towards the door to see his beloved mentor standing outside the door patiently. He felt his cheeks heat up seeing Shu with his hair tied back like that, and the green apron fitting so snuggly over his form._

_"If you're still tired from yesterday, I can get a head start and know when it's ready," Shu assured sweetly, with a soft smile curving on his lips that made the blond want to melt under the sheets._

_"Ah, no…." Fubuki moved to sit up a bit sheepishly turning his flushed face away. "I'd really like to help out just give me a few minutes."_

_"Sure thing, I'll be waiting then," The older boy added with a teasing grin as he slowly closed the door behind him. Fubuki waited to hear the footsteps heading down the stairs. The blond buried his face against his pillow, hoping to muffle out any incoherent sounds that followed. Hopefully, it would be enough to calm his racing heartbeat for long enough._

In addition, to the usual beyblading, Shu recommended more traditional forms of exercise and practice. Weight training, aerobics, pilates, meditation...there seemed to no limit when it came to how many methods of training there were.

"You alright there Fubuki?" Shu called out, turning around to look back at his flushed mentor. "We can take a break here if you'd like."

And running...lots of running. Which was fine on its own but running alongside and seeing his mentor's far too attractive, flushed face was doing something _terrible_ to the poor protege. Watching Shu's retreating form, as he raced ahead of him, was even worse! There had to be a limit on how attractive a guy looked? Especially when they played for your team! He felt his stomach doing somersaults during each of those moments he looked back with concern.

Or times like now. The older male clasped his hand over the blond's shoulder. "You okay," Shu voiced his concern, furrowing his eyebrows worriedly. He trailed his hand further up the blond's features, brushing the back of his hand against Fubuki's cheeks. The touch alone increased the burning sensation. She frowned. "I don't want you to push yourself so hard."

Fubuki forced himself to breathe, rolling his shoulders back. His lips curved up awkwardly as he scratched at his neck. "Thank you but...Really, I am alright."

His mentor tilted his head to the side, feeling the younger males forehead for good measure. He stared at him with lowered, skeptical eyes. "Alright…" he settled, "Well, we'll take a breather before we head back home."

Home…that's right. "Sounds like a plan," Fubuki shyly smiled, turning his gaze downwards and missing the way his mentor studied him. Sadly, that meant missing the bright aglow across those ruby red eyes, which met perfectly with the raw, and open beam spreading across his mentor's cheeks.

The two boys met each other with an equal pace, a comfortable air between them approaching their home.

* * *

"Are you sure, you're ready, Fubuki?" The white-haired male challenged, taking a step forward towards the determined blond.

"Of course," he responded in earnest, holding his arms up squarely. "I think I've trained for this moment."

The two locked eyes for a good minute, until the blond was the first to falter. His lips slipped into a lighthearted grin, and the two fell into a comfortable fit of laughter.

"Alright," Shu wiped at his eye, looking over his pupil tenderly. "Then today we are making Spaghetti Carbonara."

"Finally," Fubuki jokes. Yet, still, the thought of impressing his mentor had lit a fire in his eyes.

The older male bit inside his cheek. He had to force his eyes from lingering too long at the sight. Even now, there were times Fubuki reflected that starry-eyed kids from long ago. There was some amiable seeing the blond wearing one of his spare green aprons.

"Then let's get started," Shu gestured in a wave, which brought his protege closer towards him. Fubuki brightened at this and headed over towards the counter.

"First, we'll need to fill this up with water to boil," Shu instructed gently, and geared the empty pot towards his apprentice. "Think you can handle this?" The older male teased.

The blond bit down a blush as he felt their hands brush. "Of course," he laughed, albeit shakily. As the younger male filled the pot up with water, he heard his mentor gathering ingredients throughout the cabinet and fridge.

Fubuki maneuvered his way back towards his mentor and placed the pot over one of the silver circles of the stovetop. "Great, now we'll let this come to a boil, so we'll set it to high," Shu explained, whilst turning one of the knobs, on the electric stove, towards the 'high' notch. A red fiery light arose from under the pot.

"While we wait on that we'll want to chop the pancetta," Shu instructed, and guided his apprentice's hands over the block-shape of pink meat. "And you're gonna cut it, about a ¼ inch thick," he paused, taking out a knife beside the brown cutting board. "You'll want to use your "guiding hand" like this, kinda like a cat paw… but keep your thumb behind your fingertips" He demonstrated, curling his fingers inwards like a claw, he held the pancetta in its place.

"And with your other hand, place three fingers on the handle," His spare hand held onto the handle as explained, before surrounding the blade portion of the knife with his thumb and forefinger. " Be careful not to put your index finger over the top of the blade," Shu advised ghosting his finger over the top, before switching the correct position. "And you'll want to make an 'ok' sign around the blade of the knife, like this, makes sense?"

"Yeah," Fubuki assured with a diligent nod.

"Great," Shu praised the younger male. He began to smoothly slice the meat into thinner slices. "And with your guiding hand you can feel the flat of the knife brush against your knuckles, like this...as you cut further you'll cut, the more you'll want to brush your fingers back while remembering to keep your fingers curled as you begin slicing."

Fubuki looked over at this mentor a bit nervous, and skeptical. He bit down on his lip, more visibly this time, as his mentor guided the blade into his hand. Fubuki repeated the gesture as practiced, with the white-haired male watching over him carefully. He hummed in approval, allowing Fubuki to continue cutting through the food.

The older male had turned away for a moment, checking on the water, which was simmering. "Okay, we'll stop there, alright?" Shu suggested kindly, and the blond halted instantaneously.

"Now, we want to start dicing them into smaller pieces, so you'll place them together like this," Shu brushed his fingers over the younger male's hand, and took back the knife. "You'll cut horizontally," he explained, easily slicing the meat into evenly spaced pieces, "and back vertically to make the cube shape." Shu continued about halfway before allowing his protege to finish the latter half. "Now your turn."

Fubuki slowly positioned his fingers and hands around the knife before carefully repeating the process. Shu hummed with satisfaction, as he rummaged through the upper cupboards for some final seasonings. His gaze turned towards the water, at last reaching a boil. "Perfect, we can start by putting the pasta in and-"

"_Ow_!" The blond gasped out slightly, wincing once eye closed, as he hurriedly removed the offending hand.

Shu looked worriedly over at his protege. For good measure, he had the mind to turn off the stove as he glanced at the scene. Seeing his precious protege wincing had him rushing over. His eyes glistened with concern, glancing over at the small cut bleeding. He gently and wordlessly took the younger male's hand within his own. "I should have been watching better," Shu scolded himself with darkness looming over his eyes. Carefully, cupping his own hand around the injured area, he guided his pupil down the hall.

"Shu-wait, you don't have to-I can take care of it myself…" Fubuki frowned, while his eyes turned away sheepishly. "If anything I should have been more careful." Shu looked worriedly over at his pupil before, halting and taking a sudden step forward. It wasn't their first time this close, but it never failed to lose its effect.

"Fubuki," Shu breathed out softly, thumbing away a stray strand of hair from the blond's eyes. He brushed it back affectionately, allowing his hand to linger against the blond's ear. "I want to do this." He professed, in what seemed far too intimate for a simple task.

Fubuki gasped slightly, unable to contain his voice. He could feel his mentor smirking before he himself turned away. "You're only learning this now, so it's natural to have hiccups now and then. You're doing just fine…" He assured with an almost glaze across his red eyes. When Fubuki had turned back to speak, he noticed the older male's pupils blown out. His lips parted slightly as though wanting to say more.

"Thank you, Shu…" He hushed out, a bit nervous his voice may crack at whatever was welling up within his red eyes.

"No problem," the older male lit up, as he led them into the bathroom. "We'll be sure to get this cleaned up and you'll be feeling as right as rain," Shu assured, turning the knob on the sink, and feeling for the comfortable warm water. He grasped for and guided Fubuki's hand under the sink, as the warm water washed over it. In a nurturing method, Shu pushed down the soap dispenser and lathered it over the blond's finger. The blond couldn't find the words to describe being cared for like this. A simple cut...and Shu was cleaning, and addressing the wound like he were something delicate.

Shu released his protege's hand as he knelt down and opened a drawer, taking a tube of an antibiotic gel and a green bandaid. Fubuki turned off the water, and the older male found himself lost in thought. Images of his past taking care of Valt and his siblings as they were younger. The male enjoyed taking on a nurturing role but lingered over the reddened face of his protege. This experience was quite a bit _different_, with certain added _benefits_. Shu absently applied the antibiotic over the small cut and wrapped the green bandaged around the area smoothly. The older male was well aware of his actions as his hands lingered, gently holding and caressing the injured finger.

"Are you alright, Fubuki?" Shu feigned innocence, and with hope believed his protege would give him a sure sign to move things forward.

Shyly, the blond stubbornly turned his flustered face away and cleared his throat. "I'm just fine, Thank you…" he scratched at his cheek, internally calming himself to a semblance of sanity. "But we should get back to cooking, right? There's still a lot I'd like to learn from you…"

Shu's lips curled into a melting and warm smile. "Right, let's go." He guided the two of them out, sure to slowly and deliberately lace their fingers together for the short trip. A part of him almost felt guilty for causing the red flush to return on his protege's features, _almost_.

Still, back to cooking. Unfairly, he had kept his composure as he turned the water back on as they two awaited a minute for it to boil. "So we'll start by, taking our spaghetti, straight into the boiling water, keeping your hand over the ends," he gestured keeping the past upright, before releasing it into a mesmerizing spiral. Shu beamed as he noticed the sparkly eyed expression from the younger male. The blond seemed to be in some relief looking at the clean cutting board.

In a swift movement, Shu placed himself right beside Fubuki. "Let's do this again," his voice practically cooed out, surely getting his protege to simmer at the tone. Fubuki swallowed and took the knife back The older male lightly placed his hands over his protege guiding the blade to move up and down. on the cutting board "You're doing wonderful, Fubuki," his voice oozed with praise, as his arms wrapped loosely around the blushing male from behind. The white-haired male relished in the shiver he felt, as he guided the younger male to lean back against him. Shu may have taken longer than needed to move on from that position.

"S-shu?" Fubuki stuttered looked up at his mentor, with his eyes wide and doe-like.

The older male breathed out softly and unwrapped himself from his precious protege. "We'll take out our saucepan, and add about 2 tablespoons of olive oil, for the next part," he went on and leaned down to take the pan from one of the lower shelves. He smiled coyly at the feeling of eyes following him. He turned another knob on the stove. Expertly, he poured the oil into the pan in a rather artistic spiral, curving and turning the pan as necessary to spread the substance. "Now we'll add our pancetta until it's nice and crisp,"

"While it starts cooking… We'll get started on our sauce," Reaching over he grasped for the bowl adjacent to the cutting board and pulled it on top. "We'll take the 4 eggs and whisk it into a bowl with our pecorino romano," he continued on, walking further around the counter and measuring out a ⅓ of the cheese. "You got it from here?"

"I've got it," He assured, feeling confident from the simpler breakfasts they prepared. Shu stirred checking on the pasta per the occasion while gently turning the cubed pieces of meat around on the adjacent pan with a metal spoon. His protege mixed the eggs and cheese, confidently. He had been grateful for their earlier breakfast cooking lessons.

After finishing his task, the blond turned towards his mentor, looking up expectantly. Shu gazed at the mixed ingredients and smiled. "Our pasta is just about ready, but to be safe I'll have you test it," Shu added gently, as he grasped for a large fork, and pulled out a single strand of spaghetti. The mentor blew on it gently, as he handed it over towards his protege.

Seemingly, at his limit, Fubuki swallowed and reached to grasp the utensil in his own hand. Yet, his mentor shook his head. "I'm not going to poison you," he joked as though it remained relevant. With no other option, Fubuki slowly parted his lips. The older male guided the fork and bit off a part of the pasta noodles.

"How's it taste?" the older male looked curious.

"It seems ready to me," Fubuki guessed.

It seemed the fates hadn't finished for keeping the blond on edge. Shu none-too-subtly, guided the same fork into his own mouth, finishing the remaining half of the noodle. "You're right," he beamed, turning his head to the side in a manner that made the other lose his breath. Everything seemed to pale in comparison to his mentor's brightness.

"We'll start adding our pasta in with our meat, as it finishes cooking…" Shu explained, whilst turning off the heat beneath the boiling water. As the pancetta was mixed and turned, on occasion by the younger male, it started to darken.

"We want to add both the pasta and the hot water, that way the pan will start to simmer down, and we won't burn our pancetta and we will move the pan away from the heat" Shu hummed out and gradually took the pasta, with a pair of tongs, into the large saucepan, whilst guiding water in with a spoon. As told the pan itself began to quiet and still with the added ingredients. Nimble hands turned off the heat, as he moved the pan towards a cooler section of the stovetop. "Now, if you bring over our mixing bowl from earlier we will have all of our ingredients."

The blond grasped for the bowl and carefully pour in the egg and cheese mixture. "We'll quickly toss the egg mixture in like so…" Shu finished before handing the utensil towards his protege The older male had done as instructed and copied the gesture his mentor had made.

"And with that, we're all ready, you can add topping as you like," Shu explained while reaching for a large serving plate. Bringing the plate over, he brushed his hand over the younger male clasped it. "You got it from here." He smiled proudly. The blond couldn't help but return it as he carefully took the mixture of eggs, meat, and noodles and served them onto a plate.

The white-haired male beamed at this and softly ruffled the blond's hair. "You did so well, Fubuki." There was a spark between them that lingered, simmering beneath the surface.

* * *

Cooking, training, blading and sleeping. Time followed by, way too quickly, with these procedures. Somewhere in the midst, Fubuki remembered to breathe. It was easier said than done when his beloved mentor and current object of his affections had been so gentle… The smiles...touches, and hugs lately.

Shaking his blond head furiously, he brought himself back to the stadium.

"You alright?" Shu called after him so tenderly, Fubuki nearly blurted out every emotion he'd been with for the past few months...no years!

_Keep it together...Keep it together, Fubuki_. He couldn't let his mentor just see him so completely flustered and gone on him, all the time. Now, he needed to prove his strength.

"3….2…..1! Let it Rip!" The two called out in unison from across the stadium. Their beys and spirits collided across the arena. Time seemed to stop and revolve solely around the bladers. With a valiant effort, Fubuki had come so very close. Their beys seemed to still as they flew out of the ring, only for Fubuki's Forneus to burst entirely.

The blond furrowed his brows and he knelt to pick up his bey. Shu was at his side, helping him put the pieces together. They rose up together. Shu started, "Fubuki, let's go home."

The frustration from the earlier battle had to come to stop. Fubuki's lips began trembling as his eyes threatened to tear up again, at each mention of being _home_...Entirely _home_ with Shu Kurenai.

Shu had been the one to hold open the door and allow the despondent, hunched over male inside first. The gesture stirred something inside, but he couldn't help it. His hands were entirely shaking, and his eyes followed suit.

Just as they had done those years ago, the blond's eyes began to spill out tears. Shu's eyes widened as the sight as he closed the door behind him. "F-fubuki?" he prompted and he reached his hand out towards the other.

"It's nothing…" the blond sniffled out between breaths as he rubbed at his eyes. _No, not now. Don't fall apart in front of him again. You were just getting stronger. _"I'm just tired...and probably need some rest," he attempted foolishly, but his voice cracked terribly. His eyes were entirely lying.

"Fubuki!" Shu prompted again, this time more firmly. His eyes darkened, and he grasped firmly around the younger male's waist. Seeing, no objection, he lowered his hold to the being within the blond's hands. Insistently, Shu rushed the two of them up a flight of stairs. A door creaked open, then shut promptly, as Fubuki found himself guided to sit on the edge of his mentor's bed.

Shu took a seat closely beside the younger male. His eyes were entirely firm and darkened, only stilling, as he noticed the form shaking beside him. Guilt pooled into the older male's stomach. He gently turned and wrapped his arms loosely around the younger male, allowing any easy out if needed.

"I'm not angry, Fubuki. I just wish you'd stop hiding from me…"

"H-hiding?" The blond hiccuped, losing the fight to remain in the entirely perfect embrace.

"I know you're upset about our matches-"

"Upset!" Fubuki barked out loudly, surprising the two of them. Yet, he couldn't hold it in any longer. The dam just had to keep on breaking, didn't it? The blond felt his hands ball up tightly. "That doesn't even scratch the surface...I-I've been training with you every single day, and doing everything I can to connect with Forneus...yet I...I…." his voice broke and started to tremble. I want to be stronger? _I want to resonate with my Bey!_ _I want you to see me! _The tears were flooding, and Fubuki was pulled tightly into his mentor's chest. "I haven't won a single round, yet! I know you've told me power isn't all, and there's more I should focus on but I just can't get it! I need to ...be strong, _like you."_

White locks of hair ghosted over the older male's eyes, whilst he gently released his protege. He spoke two words, somehow they both felt it. "_Red Eye"_

"Wh-what?' Fubuki rubbed at his eyes, feeling the lack of warmth.

"I won't turn myself away from you, so I can ask you to do the same." Shu started, nervously combined his fingers through his white locks of hair. "I had been obsessed with power before...to the point where I nearly lost everything...because I sought out nothing but power..."

The blond felt himself choke up, as he gazed at his _beloved_? Shu… The tear was trailing down his cheek as though caught in slow motion.

"Shu…" Fubuki softened his tone, like the one tear, seemed to be followed by another, and yet another after that. The blond shakily carried his hand and placed it over his mentor's hand, returning a beloved gesture.

"I lost the very essence of Shu Kurenai, and became _'Red Eye'_, thinking it was the only way to tap into Spryzen's power...for us to connect. It didn't matter how many battles I won...I was never strong." Shu paused to take a shaky breath, he smiled down at the hand over his own. "Sometimes, I fear that darkness will come back to me. That I'll forget what I learned from Valt Aoi…"

Fubuki turned his body closer towards his mentor, leaning in towards his mentor's side. "What did you learn then?"

"Training, winning, strength, victories ...it all meant nothing in comparison to the strength of the heart," He paused, unveiling his face towards his protege. He joined their hands together. "You'll get there, Fubuki. Keep moving forward, and do what you do out of nothing else but love."

The blond felt his heart racing wildly against his ribcage. He proceeded to nod, over and over again. "I will!" he promised, awkwardly wrapped his arm around the taller male into a side hug. "Valt Aoi is precious to you right?" He felt himself hold his breath.

_You still have no clue, then. _Shu had calmed himself, breathing gently again and calming himself, until he burst into laughter. It was nothing like the polite bits of laughter or chuckles he usually held under his breath. The older male was holding his arms under his stomach and becoming exposed.

Uncertain at the odd behavior, Fubuki's eyes lowered with worry. "Shu? Did I say something wrong there...are you okay?"

The older male knew he had to calm himself, of course, after a moment of relishing in his protege's oblivion. "I'm just fine," he assured, lacing their hands nicely together. He reached his free hand out and brushed it against the side of the blond's cheek. He closed his eyes gently, satisfied with the heat he felt under his fingertips. "Valt is a precious friend, a best friend, and well he is family." He explained earnestly, enjoying the pout falling over the other's lips. He gave the blond's hand a squeeze before retracting his hand.

The older male brought both of his arms around the blond's shoulders and he swooped in, embracing Fubuki entirely and tightly. Shu buried his face against the crook of Fubuki's neck, as he flushed their bodies tightly together.

"S-s-s-shu...this is-we're...you-but why?" Fubuki managed to string along some words. He felt rewarded with gentle breath tickling against his neck. Shu laughed, breathing out. "_Fubuki, you're precious to me." _He buried himself further into the embrace, gently brushing his lips against the blond's neck. The younger male felt himself melting into the hold, unable to form the words to return what had been given.

* * *

Breathing. Holding. Touching. And feeling truly _needed_.

The blond found himself more and more ready to take on the tasks and challenges. Often walking right at Shu's side, he gained a reputation for being Shu's #1 protege...and rumors within the club fluttered around.

At the darkest of moments, Fubuki felt that earlier embrace.

"All right, one more battle!" He had insisted, speaking with a voice lighter than air, and a heart that only seemed to grow with each smile it witnessed.

"You're on," Shu readily accepted the challenge. One last become three...then ten and finally.

The blond's eyes widened, the familiar scene played out, their Beyblades hovering towards the edge of the stadium. A split second difference, a bey hit the ground, and then the winner...

"D-did...I? Really?" The blond knew he was foolishly tearing up at what must have been an illusion.

Yet, the footsteps moving, and the arms wrapping around his center, pulling him in proved the illusion real. "You won, Fubuki…" Shu pulled them flush together. "I'm so proud of you, _My Fubuki."_

The breath knocked out of the blond, as he felt his knees buckling, pulling him to the floor. Yet, unlike that time at the Luinor Cup...he wasn't alone. He was held tightly, lovingly, with arms holding him tightly on his descent. The blond could have sworn another heartbeat in tune. He hushed out Shu's name, again and again.

Closely, they held onto each other. Fubuki allowed himself his moment to fall into the embrace and wrap his arms around his mentor's neck. They slotted together perfectly. Shu's head rested atop his own.

* * *

"And you're certain?" Shu asked again, heading out from the training center. "Cost isn't an issue, I'll take you wherever you wish to go to celebrate."

Fubuki shook his head, the strength from his newfound win...or from the very love that attributed to it, gave him courage. He held onto his mentor's hand, the gesture was readily and tenderly accepted. "I'm certain, y_our cooking_ is the best after all. And we'll get to watch the Battleship Cruise progressing while we're at it."

"Alright then," Shu chuckled lightly brushing his shoulder up against his precious protege. "I'll make you anything your heart desires…"

Fubuki turned 100 shades of scarlet at the phrasing. His mouth gaped open and closed, foolishly, but the laughter that followed made it worth it. "We can just make something simple at home…" he insisted, unsure when his heart would come to a burst finish at this rate. If he was going to blurt out something stupid, then Fubuki wanted to have some privacy.

The two had settled on a simple fettuccine alfredo with a mixture of gently seasoned vegetables on the side. They had eaten their meal in front of the television, their Host family out again on a work trip. Which left them alone...once again.

"Ah...come on Aiger...break out of it!" Fubuki had cursed out at the tv, watching his arrogant friend end a particularly close battle with another loss on his record.

"You care for them," Shu chuckled at this gesture, and he moved to ruffle his hand through Fubuki's hair. Said blond pouted turning his face away.

"There's nothing wrong with that. They're lucky to have you cheering them on," Shu assured. While Fubuki flustered horribly, he still denied, "I'm not cheering."

"Right, right…" Shu covered up his laughter with his hand. The blond found himself entranced, leaning closer and closer.

The sounds from the television seemed to blur in the background. Shu found himself melting, with a brilliant smile that spoke for thousands of words. "You've gotten strong Fubuki. Of course, your blading skills of course, and your heart's even stronger."

"Where...is that coming from?" Fubuki had to back himself up, in fear of combusting right on the spot. Shu was unfairly attractive this close up...and those words.

Unfortunately, for the blond's racing heartbeat, he wasn't set free just yet. The older male leaned in closer and placed a finger under the blond's chin. Fubuki was forced to face _everything_ he had felt since he arrived in the States. Who was he kidding, it had been a long time, coming...since their first meeting. Surely.

"You love blading right?" Shu's earlier words found themselves ringing once more.

Fubuki gulped at the question returned. "Of course I do…"

"Then Fubuki, please...smile for me," he humbly, and tenderly requested. No other moves were made nor words spoken. The ball was entirely in the blond's court.

Luckily for Shu...there was a certain...factor about him that rarely ceased to still the blond's lips. He was smiling earnestly within seconds and against his better judgment.

The older male beamed, ethereally as he leaned in closer, and closer. Shu's pupils entirely blew up, as the red in his eyes darkened. He caressed his spare hand against the side of the blond's cheeks. _"I've always loved that smile of yours." _Shu professed lovingly, as he leaned in closing the distance between the two of them.

Fubuki's eyes widened and fluttered like crazy. He squeaked as he felt his mentor's lips brushing against his own. They were so so so soft. Softer and sweeter than he caught himself imagining. The blond's eyes fluttered closed, taking in the miracle, of his affections being returned. Their lips melded and entirely melted against one another. _They were resonating..._

Lost in the reverie, Fubuki hadn't brought himself to open his eyes, even as their lips parted. He felt Shu's breath over his lips as he laughed.

"I'm in love with _you_, Fubuki Sumie," Shu professed, boldly and earnestly, kissing the other's lips gently, once, twice and three times again. He lowered the hand from under the blond's chin and trailed it down to Fubuki's hand. Bringing their hands up against his chest, Shu continued, "Please be mine."

The tears entirely flooded, Fubuki crashed bodily against Shu's chest, knocking them both against the back of the couch. First, the surprised mentor fell back, followed by the emotional and amiable blond on top of him. Shu had quickly reacted, wrapping his arms around the younger boy. Fubuki couldn't believe his luck, this miracle...any of it. _"I love you too, Shu...so...so, so, so much! I can't take it!"_

The blond was burying himself against the pink fabric of Shu's shirt. The older male shushed his precious protege gently, brushing a hand up and down the back of the blond's head. The moment stilled, with Shu's lips pressing loving promises upon the blonde's temple. "I'll take that as a yes…?"

Fubuki looked up at him with shaking, teary red eyes. "Shu…" he pouted, unwilling and not needing to answer such a question. Shu angled his head towards the side, pulling the blond in for a deep, longing kiss.

* * *

_Bon Voyage_

The battleship cruise finally made its way to New York. Neither of the two boyfriends brought it up over the past week.

Shu insisted on waiting with Fubuki, whether he wished to go or stay was up to him. Fubuki had his own life in Japan...friends too. As did Shu. And it wouldn't be a goodbye...not permanently, not a chance.

These past few mornings remained blissful. Shu sauntered behind his boyfriend who was busily whisking a bowl of something at the counter. The older male laughed softly and stepped behind Fubuki wrapping his arms fully around him. Fubuki gasped at the feeling, nearly dropping the whisk in his hand, and in turn splattering around the counter. "S-shu!" Fubuki whined half-heartedly, pouting his lips in a way he had known to drive his boyfriend crazy.

Shu only pulled him back, the blond's back embracing his chest warmly. The arms around the younger male's waist tightened. Fubuki couldn't hide the smile he had for the world. His cheeks of course heated in turn. "I love your blushing face," Shu murmured against the younger male's shoulder. The blush only amplified several hundred times more as the older male began peppering soft kisses all around the blond's neck and shoulder blade. The older male occasionally stopped, to leave a lingering kiss towards a sensitive area of Fubuki's neck.

Shu's voice lowered as his lips kissed right, against the shell of the blond's ear. He breathed warmly into it, "_I want to resonate with you~"_

The blond shivered wildly, as heat flooded throughout every centimeter of his face. His heart was already winning the battle, as he all too happily albeit shyly gave in to the idea. Within seconds, the flushed blond was turning his head back, and leaning up against his beloved. "S-shu…" he hushed out and reached a hand out from behind to tangled in Shu's hair, pulling close.

They held matching, beaming smiles, as Shu angled himself and sealed their lips together.

* * *

_"Come to think of it, you've changed a bit Fubuki?" Ranjiro spoke curiously, looking over at the calmed and gently looking blond._

_"Yeah-you're right!" Aiger jumped in readily. The two friends looked towards one another cheekily._

_'I guess I have changed a bit…' Fubuki admitted to himself, hiding his sheepish smile towards the side._

"I think they know something…" Fubuki admitted. He stood by the railing facing the steel battleship holding the promise of a new beginning.

"Do they now?" Shu looked up bemused, as he stood beside the blond. Their hands tied together perfectly, and the older male stole a soft closed kiss from the blond. "I don't mind personally…but if you have any reserva-"

The blond took the chance to silence his mentor. Brushing their lips together, tenderly, gently and entirely innocent before slotting together perfectly and in the best way. The blond buried his hands against the fabric of Shu's shirt and held him tightly close.

Seeing the rare sight of Fubuki initiating, left the white-haired male felt entirely proud. Shu's face was flustered a bright shade of pink, as he smirked into the kiss.

"It was bound to come out…" Fubuki admitted, a bit sheepishly...as he found a hand at the back of his head. Shu pulled him close for a passionate and wholehearted kiss. He parted the blond's lips with tongue, gaining entrance, as he let his arm coil around his lover's waist. The blond wrapped his arms around his mentor tightly, vowing to stay there for a good moment, wishing to freeze the hands of time right then and there.

It had felt like it as the older male's tongue moved to caress and explore every inch of its lover's mouth. The blond kissed back with every bit of strength...that had come with their previous "training sessions"...still it was Shu Kurenai...It was all too easy to give in. He was moaning his mentor's name before he could even realize where he had been.

Taking a break only to breathe, Fubuki buried his face against his love's chest. "I don't know what to do…."

The blond admitted, softly, sadly and with guilt laced by every word and voice. Shu's eyes widened, looking with a mix of pain and love at the beautiful expression on the blond's face. "What do you mean?"

Fubuki didn't quite face him. "The battleship cruise."

"Ah…" Shu knew this part was coming, and he knew the answer, he squeezed the younger male tightly, letting him go free. Fubuki turned towards the battleship, some mix of determination and fear came across his eyes.

"Do I really deserve to join the battleship?" Fubuki asked painfully towards his mentor. A part of him wanted to fight the notion of leaving Shu to go so far...Even if it was temporary. Yet, there were still things so unsettled.

"What do you want to do?" Shu asked back, allowing his protege all the space needed to spread his wings. It wouldn't be forever.

"I...I want to fight… At the end of the day, I want to battle Aiger, Suoh and everyone else…" he professed with a fire kindling in his eyes.

"There's your answer," Shu responded. The blond quickly turned back towards his mentor.

"Huh?" Fubuki looked over his mentor expectantly

"Then go set sail, show everyone on that cruise ship just how far you've come," Shu explained, with a sense of pride radiating from the curve on his lips.

Fubuki felt a multitude of emotions, flowing through him. His lips pursed tightly, as the thought of starting on this voyage led to an inevitable parting. Still, he needed to do this, and Shu understood every bit of that. "I will!" he promised firmly and with nothing short of conviction.

Shu nodded at this, stepping forward and grasping for the blond's hand within his own. The older male guided the blond back aways. That was until the blond felt his back against a hard surface of a nearby wall. Before the blond could open his lips, he found himself being taken into a soft kiss. Their lips lingered over one another. The kiss played out longingly, wordlessly with lips wishing each other well, expressing love and the safest of partings.

"I'll see you again soon, _my_ Fubuki," Shu's eyes held a firm conviction, taking the blond's words from his throat. "So give them everything you have!" Shu's voice began to break out, as he slotted their lips together, tenderly and endlessly. Hands roamed over each other's bodies before finding their own comfortable sense of home.

"You'll watch me right, be cheering me?" Fubuki breathed against his mentor and recently found lover's lips. Shu chuckled, pecking the other's lips.

"Of course, I will," Shu promised gently and kissed the top of the blond's head, then cheeks, nose, neck, and back to his lips again. "Now it's your time to show everyone your true strength with your Bey."

"Now, go on..." Shu jokingly added as he dragged his protege back into the open, and closer towards the battleship. "Before I miss you too much," Shu teased with a wink, stealing one last, gentle kiss.

The blond felt a pang against his chest...but looking at the pride on Shu's face made it entirely bearable. He'd learn to love missing Shu as he loved being at his side. He took a breath. "Alright, I'll be seeing you when this is over," Fubuki promised, with a bittersweet glimmer flowing through his red eyes.

_The End is Just Beginning_


End file.
